


Козырная карта

by churchill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: Дерек и Стайлз получили задание — выкрасть важного свидетеля из хорошо охраняемого объекта. Они ожидали увидеть взрослую женщину. Но всё оказалось сложнее...
Relationships: Chris Argent/Victoria Argent, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Козырная карта

**Author's Note:**

> **Арты и оформление:** Арифметика  
>  **Бета:** Lisa Hunt  
>  **Альфа:** risowator  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU с оборотнями, ООС, UST, ведьмы и проклятия, закон сохранения энергии сдох в корчах, штампы, кинки, ООС трёхлетнего ребёнка, Стайлз — заботливая мамочка
> 
> Написано на Teen Wolf Reverse 2019-2020 по заявке Арифметики

Ожидалось, что миссия будет несложной. Несмотря на то, что дом Дюкалиона по уровню защищённости тянул на крепость: расположенные по периметру датчики движения, собаки, многочисленные охранники внутри и вокруг дома. Кроме того, нужно было не попасть в зону видимости камер, натыканных по территории с неприличной частотой.

Но Крис Арджент умудрился найти подробный план дома, а у агента под прикрытием, которого им поручили выкрасть, был вживлённый под кожу чип. Да и сам агент был опытнее Дерека со Стайлзом вместе взятых — это была Виктория Арджент, жена их непосредственного начальника. Стайлз её побаивался, а потому недолюбливал и по возможности избегал. Но в поле положился бы на её навыки на сто процентов. Поэтому они рассчитывали, что всё пройдёт без лишнего шума.

Так поначалу и было.

Дэнни взломал систему наблюдения и закольцевал записи с неё, Стайлз с Дереком, затянутые в чёрное с головы до ног, быстро и слаженно добрались до помещения, в котором, судя по показаниям их прибора слежения, держали Викторию. Им даже не пришлось для этого лезть в подвал: Дюкалион держал свою пленницу очень уж беспечно, если учесть, сколько всего она накопала про него — в угловой комнате на втором этаже. Агентство пасло Дюкалиона последние года три, и показания Виктории должны были стать решающими.

В самой комнате миссия резко перестала казаться простой: сигнал на устройство слежения выдавала лежащая в детской кроватке маленькая девочка. Стайлз не был силён в определении возраста детей. Но конкретно эта тянула дюймов на сорок в длину.

— Это ребёнок, — удивлённым шёпотом озвучил очевидное Дерек.

— Вижу, — раздражённо прошипел Стайлз, осторожно отщипнул кончик мягкого волоса с головы девочки и поместил в идентификатор. — ДНК совпадает на сто процентов.

— База, как слышно, — пробормотал в рацию Дерек. — У нас форс-мажор. Мы нашли ребёнка.

— Какого ребёнка? — непонимающе спросил Крис по общей связи.

— Вместо объекта нашли ребёнка. Чип есть. ДНК совпадает.

— Альфа, у вас две минуты до перезагрузки системы слежения, — вмешался Дэнни.

— Забирайте объект и уходите! — сказал Крис.

— Мы собираемся выкрасть ребёнка? — с сомнением уточнил Стайлз. Они с Дереком для Агентства делали разные дела, не всегда законные или морально одобряемые. Но всё-таки должны быть границы: кража детей оставалась за пределами допустимого. — А если они нашли у объекта чип и вживили его в чужого ребёнка? — возразил Стайлз.

— Совпавшее ДНК? — напомнил Дерек. — Мы не можем её оставить. Они всё равно обнаружат проникновение на территорию.

— Хватит болтать! Забирайте объект и валите оттуда! — резко скомандовал Крис в рацию.

Дерек подхватил спящую девочку с кровати вместе с небольшим розовым одеялом, и они рванули — со второго этажа через окно, передав её с рук на руки.

Уже стоя на земле, Стайлз случайно опустил взгляд на ребёнка, которого держал сейчас. Девочка проснулась и испуганными глазами уставилась Стайлза. Потом, задним числом, Стайлз подумал, что они с Дереком идиоты. Даже если им не приходилось раньше красть детей, стоило сообразить, что нужно снотворное или что-то ещё, чтобы ребёнок не начал рыдать, оказавшись в руках человека в балаклаве и чёрной одежде.

— Тихо, детка, дядя ничего тебе не сделает, — с накатившим ужасом прошептал Стайлз. Конфетку бы какую, или леденец, или чупа-чупс, чтобы заткнуть ей рот, если разорётся. Как назло, в тактической форме Стайлза ничего такого не водилось.

Но девочка проигнорировала лихорадочный шёпот Стайлза, может, вовсе его не поняла, сморщила крохотный носик, открыла рот и громко расплакалась. В той самой угловой комнате на втором этаже почти сразу зажёгся свет. И женский голос позвал:

— Вики, милая, ты где?

Дерек подтолкнул растерявшегося Стайлза в спину.

— Ты чего? Уходим.

Стайлз отмер и побежал.

Они пересекали границу территории, когда зажглись прожекторы на крыше: охрана явно узнала о пропаже девочки. Секунд через десять послышался лай выпущенных собак.

Им оставалось немного до припаркованного на обочине джипа, когда их нагнала первая собака — её хриплое рычащее дыхание Стайлз чувствовал чуть ли не спиной. Дерек выхватил из кармана оружие, обернулся и выстрелил в пса. Тот жалобно взвизгнул и затих.

— Ты застрелил собаку? — возмущённо спросил Стайлз, хотя из-за быстрого бега дыхания хватало уже с трудом.

— Снотворное, — буркнул Дерек.

— У тебя было снотворное? — с отчаянием спросил Стайлз. — Надо было вколоть ребёнку!

— Мы не знаем дозировку.

Точно. Крис покалечил бы их с особой жестокостью, если бы они навредили его драгоценной Виктории. Хотя Стайлз всё ещё сомневался, что это она.

Пока добежали до машины, Дерек успел подстрелить ещё трёх собак. Собаки на этом, похоже, кончились. Зато остались люди и были слышны звуки моторов нескольких мотоциклов.

Дерек прыгнул за руль, Стайлз вместе с плачущим ребенком ввалился на заднее сиденье.

Джип резко тронулся с места. Их стремительно нагоняли мотоциклы.

— Альфа, что у вас? — послышался по связи голос Криса, пока Стайлз пытался одновременно трясти девочку, чтобы она успокоилась, и вытащить пистолет.

— За нами трое, — доложил Дерек. — На мотоциклах. — Тут же высунулся в окно и выстрелил. Машина вильнула. Дерек снова выровнял её.

— Я прикрою, — крикнул Стайлз, опустил рыдающего ребёнка на сиденье, стянул балаклаву с головы, чтобы не мешала, и сдвинулся к одной из дверей. За ними следом неслось несколько мотоциклистов. Те явно палили по колёсам, а не по самой машине. Наверное, Дюкалион не терял надежды взять их живыми. Стайлз открыл окно и выстрелил несколько раз. Он не видел, попал или нет, но один из мотоциклистов улетел в кювет.

Стайлз обернулся на девочку и обнаружил, что она перестала реветь и с интересом уставилась на него.

— Нравится, когда дяди стреляют? — ухмыльнулся ей Стайлз, перезарядил пистолет и снова развернулся к окну. Когда удалось сбить ещё одного мотоциклиста, Дерек отрывисто сказал:

— Стайлз, надо удалить у неё чип.

— Что? — тупо переспросил Стайлз. — Точно. Блядь. Надо.

Они оговаривали этот момент ещё во время планирования операции. Чип обязательно нужно было извлечь: если он позволял им отследить Викторию, была вероятность, что это удастся и Дюкалиону. Когда Крис объяснял, куда вживили чип, — под татуировкой в виде лабриса на плече Виктории, — Стайлз ещё подумал, что не случайно миссис Арджент его пугает: какая женщина в трезвом уме сделает себе такую татуировку? Только лесбиянка какая-нибудь. Или амазонка.

Но никто не готовил Стайлза к тому, что чип придётся удалять из плеча маленькой девочки. Зарёванной, в соплях и совершенно беспомощной. На ходу в обстреливаемой машине.

— Пиздец! — с чувством сказал Стайлз.

— Альфа, вы почти на месте, — сказал по рации Дэнни.

Если бы Стайлза накрыло сейчас панической атакой, он воспринял бы это как должное. Настолько всё было за гранью.

— Я должен удалить у тебя из плеча штуку, по которой за нами следят злые дяди, — умоляюще сказал Стайлз ребёнку. — А потом мы отвезём тебя к Крису, и с ним ты будешь в полной безопасности.

Он достал заготовленную заранее аптечку со стерильными перчатками, скальпелем и бинтами. Натянул перчатки, взял скальпель наизготовку и повернулся к ребёнку. Девочка смотрела на него большими глазами, а потом медленно, словно поняла всё, что он наговорил, потянула с плечика одеяльце. На левом плече у неё действительно была татушка — крохотный лабрис. Почему-то это сильнее, чем тест ДНК, убеждало, что она действительно Виктория Арджент.

Эта обречённая готовность маленького ребёнка так потрясла Стайлза, что он на пару мгновений замер вместе со скальпелем в руке и забыл дышать, глядя на неё. Потом очнулся.

— Детка, будет больно, но я постараюсь всё сделать быстро.

Он протёр кожу с татуировкой антисептиком, нащупав пальцем горошину чипа прямо в том месте, где рукоятка нарисованного топора стыковалась с лезвиями. Крепко ухватил девочку за руку и быстро сделал надрез. Девочка с силой дёрнулась, громко вскрикнула, но не заплакала, а часто задышала. Стайлз, чувствуя себя одновременно палачом и насильником маленьких детей, быстро подцепил и вытащил чип, бросил его на пол машины, скрепил края пластырем и начал сверху бинтовать.

— Вот и всё, детка, ты такая молодец! Дядя Стайлз в восхищении, — бормотал он успокаивающе, мельком понадеявшись, что Виктория не убьёт его потом за «детку». — Дядя Дерек тоже в восхищении, я уверен.

— Стайлз, за нами ещё две машины, — перебил его Дерек.

В этот момент в джип попало чем-то тяжёлым. Стайлз инстинктивно прикрыл собой ребенка. Дерек с трудом выровнял машину и прибавил газу. Но их сильно затрясло — похоже, пробили сразу оба задних колеса.

— Стайлз, придётся прыгать! — отрывисто скомандовал Дерек и резко свернул с дороги, пробивая бампером ограждение. Стайлз схватил ребёнка на руки, обмотал одеялом и прижал к груди. Снаружи по машине хлестали ветки деревьев. Но остановить не могли — слишком большой был уклон.

— Приготовьтесь! — предупредил Дерек. Стайлз схватился за ручку дверцы, почувствовав, как девочка вцепилась в него. И когда Дерек резко скомандовал: — Сейчас! — Стайлз распахнул дверцу и вывалился из машины, стараясь прикрыть собой ребёнка, не дать ему встретиться с землей. Было слышно, как следом прыгнул Дерек. Стайлз катился, прижимая к себе ребёнка, и радовался, что здесь нет деревьев. Или всё-таки одно было: Стайлз наткнулся головой на что-то очень твёрдое и отключился.

Виктория Арджент ненавидела Дюкалиона всеми фибрами души. Ненавидела за потерянные полгода своей жизни, которые ей пришлось провести в роли его секретаря-телохранителя, а значит, подавать кофе и коньяк, обыскивать девиц, которых шеф с завидной регулярностью тащил к себе в постель, помнить наизусть его расписание, потому что другой секретарь, верзила Эннис, всё время путал даты и время. Она ненавидела Дюкалиона за то, что ей приходилось присутствовать при пытках и несколько раз «избавляться от следов», то есть разбираться с очередным трупом. Список причин был длинным. Но Виктория рассчитывала, что её миссия под прикрытием закончится, а Дюкалиона посадят. И она забудет об этом, как о дурном сне.

Пока кто-то не слил Дюкалиону, что на самом деле представляет из себя Виктория. Кто-то из Агентства, скорее всего. Значит, у них завелась крыса. Теперь стало жизненно необходимым доложить ещё и об этом, помимо передачи той информации, которую Виктория с таким трудом и постоянным риском накопала за эти полгода.

В тот день она надеялась стать свидетелем ещё одной встречи Дюкалиона кое с кем из военных: тогда, взяв Дюкалиона, они смогли бы потянуть за ниточку одного из крупных коррупционных сговоров в армии. После этого она собиралась свернуть свою миссию и уходить. Тем более, что Крис настаивал на этом ещё месяц назад.

Мимо Виктории в кабинет к Дюкалиону прошла невзрачная женщина средних лет в обычном деловом костюме. Через несколько минут Дюкалион пригласил Викторию в кабинет. Вдруг оказалось, что женщина — ведьма, и Дюкалион держит Викторию на прицеле, пока та прямо на дорогом ковровом покрытии рисует пентаграмму, сыплет сухой травой по углам, брызжет какой-то жидкостью и что-то бормочет.

Ведьма закончила, кивнула Дюкалиону, и тот резко толкнул Викторию в центр. И раз! Сквозь яркую вспышку света она вдруг увидела, как сразу всё стало большим, высоким, совсем как в детстве. И горло вдруг перехватило. Вместо грозного «Дюкалион!» изо рта вырывалось какое-то «дя-дя».

— Надо же, — усмехнулся Дюкалион, глядя сверху вниз на Викторию. — Какая милая девочка получилась. Одежда только великовата.

Костюм, в котором была Виктория, осел вокруг неё коконом. А это означало, что на самом деле она стоит голая под всем этим ворохом не державшихся на ней тряпок.

— У проклятия есть ограничение, — вдруг сказала ведьма Дюкалиону. — Я должна ей его сообщить. Чтобы не брать откат на себя, вы же понимаете?

— Давай, — кивнул тот. — Я тоже послушаю.

— Проклятие снимется, если ты излечишь боль, причинённую тебе в этом возрасте.

«Что за чушь?» — подумала Виктория.

— Это как? — поинтересовался Дюкалион у ведьмы.

— Что-то случилось с ней в детстве, — пожала плечами ведьма. — Сестра-близняшка умерла или отец ушёл. Или переболела чем-то сильно. Её самая сильная боль за всё детство.

— Именно в этом возрасте?

— Приблизительно, — сказала ведьма.

Дюкалион задумчиво посмотрел на Викторию.

— Не думаю, что здесь у неё будут шансы излечиться от своей «детской травмы», — он изобразил пальцами кавычки и с таким хищным удовлетворением улыбнулся, что Викторию передёрнуло. — Деньги за работу наличными или переводом? — поинтересовался он у ведьмы.

Пока они обсуждали детали, а Дюкалион провожал ведьму, Виктория сосредоточенно думала. Кажется, она знала, чего её лишили в детстве. И намеревалась получить это любой ценой. В пределах допустимого законом, конечно.

Ей было три года, когда в аварии погибли родители. Её воспитывал дед, суровый немногословный охотник, который порой забывал, что Виктория девочка, а не мальчик. Это ей не мешало. Но иногда она испытывала тоску по тому, как родители вдвоём поднимали её за руки, качали и смеялись, как мама читала ей книжки, как ночью Виктория, проснувшись и испугавшись чего-то, могла прошлёпать в соседнюю комнату и забраться в кровать к родителям, лечь между ними, под их защиту.

Дед обучал её защищать саму себя. И она научилась. Но неясная боль, эти размытые образы кого-то близкого, голоса, запахи выпечки и ягод, сладких женских духов, крепких ладоней, которые подбрасывали маленькую Викторию, а потом надёжно ловили. Всё это возвращалось во снах. Она думала, что справилась с этим, и не собиралась тащить всё это в свой брак с Крисом. Но вот надо же... Оказалось, что так и не отболело, раз ей сейчас три года, а отменяющее условие — главная боль её детства.

Ей нужна была семья. С двумя любящими друг друга людьми и возможностью прийти ночью к ним, когда она проснётся от очередного кошмара.

Она не сомневалась, что Крис рано или поздно вытащит её, раз уж она осталась в живых. И нужно будет как можно скорее снять проклятие — иначе Дюкалион останется на свободе, а последние полгода и вся работа, проделанная до этого, пойдут псу под хвост.

Ночью в кроватке — кляня Дюкалиона за идиотский розовый цвет её нынешней комнаты — она прикидывала, кто подошёл бы на роль её родителей? С кем она почувствует себя защищённой? Явно кто-то из своих, из Агентства, потому что когда Крис вытащит её, Дюкалион непременно устроит охоту.

Подолгу думать не удавалось — детский организм оказался коварным: днём ей хотелось носиться, а вечером нестерпимо хотелось спать. Противная тетка, которую приставили к ней, сразу выключала свет, не оставляя даже ночника, и слащаво говорила: «Спокойной ночи, Вики!» И детскому телу не было дела до привычной бессонницы. Но Виктория всё равно старалась думать. Мужчина и женщина в отношениях. На ум приходил только агент Стайлз Стилински, который то упорно ухаживал за аналитиком Лидией Мартин, то сходился со старшим агентом Эрикой Рейес, а их бурный разрыв потом долго обсуждали младшие агенты. Но это было всё не то. Единственной стабильной парой в Агентстве оставались Крис и Виктория.

Решение не приходило до тех пор, пока она не проснулась на руках у мужчины, лицо которого скрывала балаклава. Ей как раз приснилось что-то злое и тревожное, и чёрный человек показался жутким продолжением сна. Она испугалась и расплакалась. Хотя пожалела потом, когда поняла, что это и была операция по её спасению.

Уже в машине Виктория увидела, что державшим её мужчиной был Стайлз, а за рулём сидел Дерек.

Стайлз так трогательно переживал, когда удалял чип из её руки, так бережно прижимал к себе, когда они уже вывалились из машины, явно подставляясь сам под все кочки, лишь бы она не пострадала. А потом она увидела, как потерявшего сознание от удара об дерево Стайлза нёс на руках Дерек, перепоручив её саму Айзеку.

Когда они выбрались из леса, уйдя от погони, и Дерек хлопотал вокруг бессознательного Стайлза, Виктория вспомнила, как Крис однажды сказал, наблюдая за Дереком и Стайлзом, склонившимися над планом какой-то очередной операции: «Дерек влюблён в него, ты знаешь?» Виктория пригляделась и вдруг поняла, что Крис прав и почему именно Стайлз стал напарником Дерека, хотя у того, как у альфы, была возможность взять в напарники любого из своих бет.

Вряд ли кто-то ещё в Агентстве догадывался об этом. Может быть, беты Дерека, только они не стали бы болтать о секретах своего альфы. Но Стайлз показательно ухаживал за девушками, и казалось, что у Дерека не было шансов.

Это и было решением. Стайлза Стилински, заботливого, несмотря на явное отсутствие опыта с детьми и то, что её взрослую он явно побаивался, она вдруг увидела в роли матери. И, чёрт возьми, плевать было на его пол и демонстративную гетеросексуальность.

Дерека же она знала с его тринадцати, когда после трагедии, случившейся с семьей сослуживца и близкого друга, Крис предложил взять к себе его сына, чудом выжившего после пожара. Наверное, Виктория не стала Дереку достаточно хорошей матерью — она не очень-то умела утешать, скорее, заставляла его не жалеть себя и двигаться дальше. Но она приложила руку к его воспитанию и не сомневалась, что из Дерека получится отличный отец.

А ещё у неё давно зрела смутная уверенность, что этих двоих надо только подтолкнуть друг к другу. Осталось придумать, как именно.

Если она этого не сделает, Дюкалион так и останется на свободе. А у Криса вместо жены будет ещё одна дочь.

Стайлз очнулся, открыл глаза, попытался понять, где он, и обнаружил, что вертеть головой с шеей в ортезе страшно неудобно. Кто-то раздел его до трусов и футболки и уложил в кровать, но место не напоминало больницу, а скорее, комнату в дешёвой съёмной квартире где-то на окраине.

Рядом на стуле, вплотную придвинутом к кровати, сидела уже знакомая девочка. В розовом, не по размеру большом платье, с аккуратно заплетёнными косичками. Она с явным интересом следила за Стайлзом.

— Привет, — сказал он ей. — Как дела? Как твоя рука?

Она задрала на левой руке короткий рукавчик платья — там была только татушка и никаких следов надреза.

— Уже всё зажило? — удивился Стайлз. — Тебя кто-то полечил?

Девочка покивала головой и указала куда-то в сторону.

Стайлз попытался увидеть, на кого она указывает, но ортез мешал. Стайлз приподнялся, собираясь встать. На плечо надавила тёплая ладонь, укладывая обратно в постель.

— Дерек?

Тот хмуро кивнул и сел рядом на кровать.

— Что случилось? — Стайлз пошевелил головой и вдруг понял, что ему кажется странным — она не болела. Совсем. Он потрогал голову и вместо короткого ёжика волос наткнулся на повязку.

— Айзек поработал, — ответил Дерек на невысказанный вопрос. — Ты пробил голову до крови.

Ага, значит, всё-таки, когда они вывалились из машины, их забрали «волки» — так в Агентстве называли стаю Дерека, хотя на самом деле им был приписан идентификационный номер специального боевого подразделения.

— А кто меня сюда принёс? Бойд?

— Я, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Бойд нас прикрывал.

Эта манера Дерека лаконично высказываться и чаще молчать, чем говорить, порой неимоверно бесила Стайлза. Дерека и так было сложно прочитать за всей его сдержанностью и немногословностью. Это было несправедливо. Хотя бы потому, что Стайлза Дерек считывал на раз — своими примочками типа супернюха или суперслуха и умения определять ложь по пульсу. Поэтому Стайлз никогда не врал Дереку. Реально не врал. И не задавал слишком личных вопросов. Во избежание.

— А почему она всё ещё тут? — поинтересовался Стайлз. — Если парни пришли за нами? Шеф боится встречаться с сильно помолодевшей женой?

— Крис скоро приедет.

— Надеюсь, мистер Арджент даст Стайлзу отпуск, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Я хочу в отпуск. У меня в голове дырка.

— У тебя уже там нет дырки, — снисходительно парировал Дерек.

— Где вы нашли ей такое дурацкое платье? — без всякого перехода поинтересовался Стайлз. — Скажи же, что дурацкое, детка? — обратился он к ребёнку.

— Виктория за «детку» сделает в тебе ещё одну дырку, — меланхолично предупредил Дерек.

Но девочка согласно покивала и с отвращением подёргала на себе платье, а потом подвинулась ещё ближе к Стайлзу и обняла его, устроившись головой на подушке.

— Вот видишь, — сказал растроганный Стайлз, стараясь при этом не показать, насколько сильно он тронут этим жестом ребёнка. — Не сделает. Мы нашли с ней общий язык.

Он осторожно дотянулся до девочки и погладил её по спине. Нечаянно поймал взгляд Дерека: ему показалось, или в нём было что-то похожее на умиление? Дерек тут же криво усмехнулся. Чёртов хмурый волк. «Вот и показывай ему свои слабости, — в очередной раз подумал Стайлз. — Сразу сделает вид, что ему пофиг или он их презирает».

Крис приехал через пару часов, когда Стайлз успел поесть, а потом подремать. Он проснулся от чьих-то разговоров и обнаружил, что ребёнок спит рядом с ним.

В другом конце комнаты возле стола Крис и Дерек что-то тихо обсуждали.

— Эй, — хриплым со сна голосом позвал Стайлз, — уважаемое начальство, включите меня в круг вашего общения.

Девочка завозилась и села, потирая кулачками глаза.

Крис увидел проснувшегося ребёнка, тут же подошёл, сел на корточки перед кроватью и с нежностью сказал:

— Привет, детка.

Стайлз за спиной у ребёнка с видом «я же говорил!» победно вскинул кулак. Дерек отработанным движением закатил глаза. Наверняка имел в виду что-то типа: «Придурок. Это Арджент, и ему можно».

Для Криса и Виктории их обмен жестами, похоже, остался незамеченным. Крис взял Викторию на руки и поднялся с ней, она трогательно обняла его за шею и прижалась щекой к щеке. Стайлз вспомнил, что они не виделись больше полугода — всё время, пока длилась операция под прикрытием.

— Стайлз, — позвал Крис, продолжая обнимать девочку, — сколько выходных ты хочешь взять?

— Двойка, тройка, — Стайлз изобразил жестами, как кидает перед собой игральные карты, — а лучше семёрка! Козырная карта. — И поинтересовался: — Что будет с Викторией?

— Я заберу её. Надо понять, что с ней случилось.

Виктория завозилась на руках у Криса, пытаясь слезть на пол. Крис отпустил её. Она села на корточки и нарисовала что-то пальчиком на полу.

— Крест? Это крест, детка? — озадаченно спросил Крис. — Тебя прокляли?

Виктория энергично закивала головой.

— А отменяющее условие ты знаешь? — спросил Крис.

Виктория кивнула.

— Так она всё понимает? — с ужасом спросил Стайлз, вспомнив про «детку» и обещанную дырку в голове. — Я думал, она и внутри стала маленькой.

— Может, и стала, — успокоил его Крис. — Насколько я знаю, она была очень умным ребёнком. — И обратился к Виктории: — А ты можешь объяснить отменяющее условие?

Виктория помялась, посмотрела на Дерека, потом на Стайлза, взяла Криса за руку и потащила в другой конец комнаты.

— Дерек, дай нам поговорить, пожалуйста, — попросил Крис.

Когда Дерек сел на кровать к Стайлзу, Виктория устроила Крису целую пантомиму, показывая то на Дерека и Стайлза, то на себя, и что-то ещё объясняя жестами. Разглядеть в подробностях не получилось, так как Крис загораживал собой обзор.

— Улавливаешь, о чём они? — прошептал Стайлз Дереку. Тот озадаченно покачал головой.

— То, что было в твои три года? Кажется, я понимаю, о чём речь, — наконец сказал Крис. — И ты хочешь устроить это с ними? — Когда она энергично покивала, тяжело вздохнул и сказал: — Хорошо. Как скажешь. Но я всё-таки поищу и другие варианты. — Он наклонился к Виктории и обнял её: — Милая, скучаю по тебе очень, — и отпустил.

Виктория тут же деловито протопала к Дереку со Стайлзом и забралась к ним на кровать.

— Стайлз, боюсь, что вам выпал туз, — сказал Крис. — Отпуск отменяется. Хотя... — он усмехнулся. — С какой стороны посмотреть.

Стайлз кипел от возмущения всю оставшуюся половину дня, пока они, отрываясь от возможного хвоста, меняли одну машину на другую и продвигались на север штата. Он был страшно зол от того, как всё повернулось. Но высказаться не мог, так как на заднем сиденье пристёгнутая к установленному там детскому креслу спала Виктория. Всё в том же дурацком розовом платье.

Ещё несколько часов назад Стайлз мысленно видел, как поедет в Монтерей, будет загорать, купаться и ловить рыбу, а вокруг никакого начальства, миссий, Дерека... По правде говоря, Стайлз был бы рад оказаться там с Дереком, но предвидел, что тот откажется: разве суровые альфы интересуются рыбалкой?

В итоге, уже в третий раз за последние полгода мечты об отпуске оказались слиты в унитаз. Не стоило понимать неправильно: Стайлз любил свою работу. Свою сумасшедшую дурную работу. Даже если иногда от неё уставал. Но сейчас это было делом принципа: Стайлз получил ранение на миссии не из-за своей ошибки, а из-за объективных обстоятельств. Стайлзу был положен за это отпуск. И точка.

Вместо этого они с Дереком будут изображать семейную пару с маленьким ребёнком. Надо полагать, гейскую. Они же не ждут, что Стайлз переоденется в женские тряпки? Хотя от Криса можно было ожидать и не такой подлянки.

— Купите кольца, — сказал им Крис. — Похожие шмотки. Чтобы выглядеть как влюблённые. Думаю, разберётесь. Не мне вас учить. Дерек, адрес базы ты знаешь. Здесь заберёте документы на троих, — он быстро набросал что-то на своей же визитке и сунул её Стайлзу, который пытался подобрать приличные слова для возмущения и никак не мог. — Делайте всё, что Виктория потребует, — добавил Крис. — Это важно. Это может помочь снять проклятие. Чем быстрее получится, тем быстрее закроем дело. И, Дерек, скажи своим парням, что их задача прикрывать вас.

Они подъезжали к Сакраменто, когда Стайлз, в очередной раз покосившись в сторону ровно ведущего машину и спокойного, как скала, Дерека, всё-таки не выдержал.

— Почему ты ему ничего не сказал? — возмущённо, но тихо, чтобы не разбудить Викторию, спросил Стайлз. — Почему именно мы?

— А кто? — поинтересовался Дерек, не отводя взгляда от дороги.

— Да кто угодно! Джексон с Лидией, Эрика с Бойдом. И потом, разнополая пара привлекает меньше внимания.

— Я могу попросить Криса, чтобы он прислал вместо меня Эрику, — предложил Дерек. — А сам буду вас прикрывать.

Чёрт, вот как Дерек это воспринял: решил, что Стайлз не хочет работать с ним. Честное слово, Стайлз вовсе не это имел в виду. Он просто был возмущён, что обломали отпуск. Им обоим.

— Ну уж нет, — решительно сказал Стайлз. — Мы с тобой напарники. Ни с кем другим работать я не согласен.

Дерек с усмешкой покосился на него.

— Даже если придётся изображать гейскую пару?

— С тобой в огонь и в воду, мой хмурый волк, — Стайлз прижал правую ладонь к груди, как для клятвы. Ему показалось, или у Дерека порозовели скулы? Нет, точно показалось. Стайлз не станет придумывать себе несуществующие отношения. Они напарники и бро. Даже если его напарник — самый крутой и горячий чувак во всем Агентстве. Из парней. В рейтинге всех сотрудников самой горячей была Эрика: так Стайлз напоминал себе, что он по девочкам, а то рядом с Хейлом начинал в этом сомневаться.

В Сакраменто они заехали в неприметный магазинчик гиковских товаров, устроенный в подвале. В маленькой витрине, наполовину утопленной в мостовую, торчали потрёпанный Йода и стрёмная пластмассовая фигурка Капитана Америка. Дерек вернулся оттуда с документами и протянул их Стайлзу. Тот быстро просмотрел: водительские права и свидетельство о рождении.

— Тайлер Хёклин, Дилан Хёклин и Эдди Хёклин. — Стайлз хмыкнул, разглядывая фотографии на правах. — Кстати, ты Тайлер, а я Дилан. Интересно, Хёклин — это твоя фамилия или моя?

— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Дерек. — А есть разница?

— Ну типа, кто из нас главнее. Как бывает у геев? — вслух размышлял Стайлз. — У них же тоже, наверное, есть глава семьи и всё такое?

Дерек с мягкой усмешкой покосился на него:

— Думаешь, это определяется тем, чью фамилию они взяли?

— Конечно, нет! — Стайлз смутился и сразу же, чтобы замять неловкость, предложил: — Надо заехать за шмотками, пока мы здесь.

Они доехали до большого торгового центра, и, пока искали место на подземной стоянке, Стайлз увидел, что Виктория проснулась и с каким-то смущённым и отчаянным видом смотрит на него.

— Детка, что-то случилось? — спросил Стайлз. Она только вся сжалась, и до него дошло: — Ох, детка, ты хочешь в туалет? Дерек, останови машину. — Стайлз тут же выскочил и, пока оббегал машину, умоляюще бормотал: — Только не делай этого в машине, пожалуйста.

Он вытащил девочку из кресла и крикнул Дереку:

— Догоняй нас! — И бегом рванул к лифтам. — Надо было купить памперсы и надеть на тебя, — он в лихорадочном волнении тряс ребёнка, дожидаясь медленно ползущего лифта. Тут маленький кулачок ощутимо заехал ему по плечу. — Эй, — удивлённо отозвался Стайлз и посмотрел на Викторию. Она сердито уставилась в ответ. — Ладно, ладно, никаких памперсов. Только дотерпи до туалета.

Дерек успел заскочить в лифт за ними и, когда на следующем этаже они вышли, безошибочно повёл их в нужном направлении. Стайлз подумал, что сам не смог бы настолько быстро сориентироваться.

Перед туалетами Стайлз затормозил. В мужской он бы Викторию ни за что не повёл, но в женский ему ходу не было.

Девочка деловито выбралась из рук Стайлза. Замерла перед тяжёлой дверью, явно не дотягиваясь до ручки. Стайлз открыл перед ней дверь. Он даже двинулся следом, наплевав на возможную реакцию находящихся внутри женщин. Но Виктория толкнула его в бедро, выпихивая обратно. И Стайлзу пришлось отступить.

Он топтался перед дверью туалета и переживал.

— Дерек, а вдруг она свалится в унитаз и что-нибудь себе сломает? А как вы в квартире обходились?

— Мы купили ей горшок, — невозмутимо ответил Дерек.

— Горшок! Точно. И ты сажал её на горшок? — Стайлз представил себе это. Сцена, в которой суровый альфа усаживает на горшок ребёнка, по шкале мимиметра однозначно тянула на «о боже, я сейчас сдохну от умиления!»

— Она справилась без меня, Стайлз. Сходи в туалет, я её покараулю.

Стайлз вспомнил, что Дерек слышит, что с Викторией, и, если действительно что-то случится, придёт к ней на помощь.

Когда он вернулся из мужского туалета, увидел довольную Викторию, которую за руку держал Дерек.

— Нам нужен детский отдел! — объявил Стайлз. — Надо купить ей нормальные шмотки. Моя дочь не может ходить в этом кошмаре. — Чёрт побери, ему даже понравилось, как это звучит: «моя дочь». Не то чтобы Стайлз в этом признался бы.

— Ты хочешь одеть её, как себя? — скептично поинтересовался Дерек, оглядывая Стайлза. На том была клетчатая рубашка, надетая на красную футболку с надписью «keep calm and stay cool*», и мешковатые штаны. Всё благодаря Крису, который привёз на квартиру сумку с вещами Стайлза.

Вне работы он предпочитал одеваться так же, как и в школе. Когда-то в старших классах он казался себе задротом и не знал, как подбирать одежду, чтобы выглядеть крутым, а сейчас делал это сознательно. Собственной крутизны ему хватало на работе — там он носил деловые костюмы или тактическую форму. Но между работой и остальной жизнью хотелось провести границу. Когда это удавалось, Стайлз натягивал на себя дурацкие шмотки, как в старые добрые времена.

— А чем тебе не нравится стиль Стайлза? — обиженно поинтересовался он.

Дерек, который предпочитал выглядеть круто и на работе, и вне её, одетый сейчас в чёрную кожаную куртку и дорогие джинсы в облипку, только поднял вверх руку — типа «сдаюсь и не спорю».

— Но нашей Эдди совсем не обязательно одеваться, как папа. — Стайлз протянул девочке руку, и она крепко ухватилась за неё. — Оденется как захочет. Но только не в розовое.

Они нашли детский отдел, Стайлз поднял Викторию на руки и сказал:

— Детка, выбирай, что нравится. Уверен, со вкусом у тебя всё в порядке.

Они шли между рядов с одеждой для девочек. Рассматривали платьица, футболки, брючки, но Виктория ни к чему не проявляла интереса.

— Ладно, — озадаченно сказал Стайлз и двинулся в отдел с мальчиковой одеждой. Виктория тут же потянула руки к рубашке, очень похожей по виду на Стайлзову, а потом к ярко-красной футболке, повторяющей цвет той, что была на нём.

— Она собирается одеваться, как ты, — усмехнулся идущий за ними следом Дерек.

— Я же говорил, что у меня крутой вкус, — озадаченно парировал Стайлз. Потом обратился к Виктории: — Детка, ты уверена? Забудь, что я сказал про розовый, купим то, что ты захочешь. — Виктория несогласно помотала головой. — Хорошо, ладно. Но давай хоть джинсы тебе купим для девочек. Я, кажется, видел одни клёвые штаны...

На кассу они пришли с ворохом одежды, обуви и белья: девчачьи трусики с кокетливыми оборочками Виктория отвергла, а мальчиковые не дал выбрать ей Стайлз, — к счастью, им повезло найти простые белые без всяких украшений. Захватили горшок, стопку книжек с картинками. Стайлз пытался купить Виктории куклу, но она наотрез отказалась, зато выбрала себе плюшевого медведя и большой конструктор в тяжёлой коробке, на которой было написано, что он предназначен для детей, начиная с 13 лет. Стайлз в отместку набрал детской косметики — шампунь, пену для ванной, зубную пасту и щётку с ручкой в виде феи. Виктория скептически посмотрела на щётку, но возражать не стала.

Дерек сходил за тележкой и бродил за ними всё время, добросовестно принимая выбранные вещи. По привычному покерфейсу Дерека было не понять, но Стайлз подозревал, что тот очень веселится, наблюдая за тем, как они с Викторией спорят над очередной покупкой. Виктория даже начала говорить, хотя до этого упорно изъяснялась только жестами. Ну как говорить... Она уверенно и резко произносила ровно одно слово: «неть». А когда Стайлз пытался ей всучить куклу, то сказала: «папа, неть». И это было как контрольный в голову: Стайлз растаял и после позволил выбрать ей всё, что захочет, да хоть конструктор для подростков.

После торгового центра они покинули Сакраменто и двинулись в сторону Тахо. Примерно посередине между ними за местечком Форестхилл в глубине заповедника находилась старая база охотников, выглядевшая со стороны как обычный двухэтажный коттедж.

Возле дома их встретил Айзек. Сдержанно кивнул Стайлзу, пошептался с Дереком и исчез в лесу.

Первый этаж занимали гостиная и кухня, спальни и ванная комната были на втором. Стайлз прошёлся по дому. Оказалось, что повсюду открыты окна, на кроватях лежат несколько стопок нового постельного белья и полотенец прямо в упаковках, работает свет и в кранах есть вода, а значит, генератор подключён. Парни явно позаботились, чтобы Дереку и Стайлзу вместе с ребёнком не пришлось ночевать в законсервированном и пропахшим нежилым доме. Но на завтра всё равно придётся заняться приборкой, протереть пыль и просушить матрасы и подушки, позже, может быть, сделать мелкий ремонт: Стайлз не знал, на сколько они тут застрянут. Крис сказал, пока не найдут способ снять проклятие, но что именно для этого нужно, так и не сообщил.

Пока Стайлз обходил дом, девочка упорно следовала за ним. Когда он пошёл на второй этаж и увидел, как она неуклюже карабкается по лестнице, взял её на руки.

— Что тут у нас? — вслух спросил Стайлз, остановившись в коридоре второго этажа, рассматривая через распахнутые двери комнаты, прикидывая, как им разместиться. Вопрос был серьёзный: в маленькой комнате стояла узкая койка, вторая комната была больше, но тоже с одной кроватью, хотя и двуспальной. Чёрт. Им же не придется спать с Дереком в одной постели? Хотя, конечно, в гостиной был ещё диван. — Где будешь жить?

Виктория указала на комнату поменьше.

— Соображаешь, — криво усмехнулся Стайлз.

— Что вы решили? — спросил поднявшийся следом Дерек.

— У нас есть детская. — Стайлз поставил девочку на пол, и та сразу потопала обследовать свою комнату. — И спальня. С одной кроватью.

Наверное, Дерек сейчас слышал, как сильно у Стайлза частит пульс.

— Я могу спать внизу на диване, — сказал Дерек.

Вот чёрт. Стайлз не знал, испытывает ли он облегчение или разочарование от того, что Дерек так быстро отказался от идеи спать вместе. В конце концов, кровать была достаточно широкой с виду.

— Будем спать на диване по очереди, — предложил Стайлз.

Виктория широко зевнула и уткнулась лбом в кровать с явным намерением заснуть.

— Эй, нет, детка, нет! — забеспокоился Стайлз. — Надо сначала её нормально застелить, а тебя помыть. Дерек, мы забыли её покормить.

— Я приготовлю что-нибудь на ужин, — сказал Дерек. — Сможешь пока её выкупать?

Ох, это было мило. Стайлз не задумывался до этого, как они будут делить обязанности. Не задумывался, потому что, в принципе, справился бы со всем — с приборкой, готовкой и смог бы починить что-то: жизнь без матери и с отцом-шерифом, постоянно пропадающим на работе, к этому его подготовила. Но он не ждал, что этим захочет заняться Дерек.

— Давай, — согласился Стайлз, хотя задачу «помыть маленькую девочку» решать ему ещё не приходилось. Ничего страшного: чтобы узнать, как Дерек готовит, Стайлз согласен был расширить свою зону комфорта.

Ванну пришлось чистить на скорую руку — неизвестно, кто пользовался ей до этого, а Стайлз не собирался сажать ребёнка в грязную ванну. Хорошо, что бытовую химию они тоже закупили.

Виктория всё это время стояла в дверях и отчаянно зевала.

— Детка, потерпи, — бормотал Стайлз, домывая ванну и набирая тёплую воду.

Когда вода набралась, возникла непредвиденная этическая проблема: надо было полностью раздеть ребёнка. Стайлз завис — он вспомнил про угрозу получить ещё одну «дырку в голове». Рано или поздно они нейтрализуют это чёртово проклятие, и Виктория вернётся в свой возраст. И припомнит Стайлзу, что тот видел её голой. Это ещё не считая предстоящей проблемы с горшком.

— Детка, — сказал Стайлз. — Нам придётся тебя раздеть. Чтобы помыть.

Виктория ещё раз зевнула и начала неуклюже стягивать с себя одежду. Платье застряло у неё на голове, и Стайлзу пришлось помогать. Она присела на корточки и неловкими пальчиками расстегнула липучки на босоножках. Вышагнула из них. И решительно сняла трусики.

— Я понял, — сказал обалдевший Стайлз, ожидавший сопротивления и капризов. — Обещаю, когда это закончится, я буду нем, как могила, и никогда об этом не вспомню. Давай расплетём твои косички.

С косичками с непривычки пришлось повозиться. Стайлз старался не дёргать сильно волосы девочки и не делать лишний раз больно. Кто заплетал их в последний раз? Неужели снова Дерек? Похоже, у хмурого волка были другие скрытые таланты, помимо известных Стайлзу. А он и без этого был охуенным. «Ладно, Стайлз, ты не думаешь о Дереке, вы напарники и бро», — повторил он свою привычную мантру. Подхватил Викторию и посадил её в ванну.

С мытьем они управились быстро: Стайлз обмывал девочку мыльной губкой, она послушно поворачивалась из стороны в сторону. Зажмурилась, пока Стайлз мыл ей голову и смывал потом пену. Зато она слегка ожила и перестала зевать каждые полминуты и отключаться стоя.

— Детка у меня такая молодец, такая умница, — что-то в таком духе бормотал Стайлз, пока сосредоточенно обмывал ребёнка. Только потом понял, что нёс, и ему стало до ужаса неловко — своим волчьим слухом это наверняка слышал Дерек. И как Стайлз после всего будет смотреть Виктории в глаза?

К чёрту. В конце концов, это далеко не самая худшая миссия в его жизни. Кроме того, нестандартная ситуация предполагает нестандартное поведение.

Стайлз замотал девочку в полотенце, унёс в комнату, бережно вытер и натянул на неё бежевую в коричневых медвежатах пижаму — из тех вещей, что они выбрали единодушно. И с Викторий на руках спустился на кухню.

Дерек в фартуке раскладывал по тарелкам приготовленную еду. Ох! Настолько домашнего Дерека следовало запретить законодательно.

Они не позаботились о том, чтобы купить специальный стул — высокий, такой, с которого ребёнок смог бы дотянуться до стола. И пока Стайлз пытался сообразить, как им обоим устроиться на обычном стуле, Дерек отобрал у него Викторию.

— Я её покормлю, — он усадил её к себе на колени, подвинул тарелку и начал быстро наматывать спагетти на вилку, подавая Виктории так, чтобы ей удобно было есть.

Стайлз даже засмотрелся.

— Откуда ты это умеешь? — спросил он.

— У меня были младшие брат и сестра, — помрачнел Дерек.

— Ох, прости! — спохватился Стайлз. Надо же было так облажаться. Он же знал, что семья Дерека погибла. Но не сопоставил это с тем, что Дерек когда-то мог сам приглядывать за младшими.

Не зная, как сгладить нечаянную бестактность, Стайлз притянул к себе тарелку с едой и начал есть. И чуть не застонал от удовольствия. Такая простая еда — заправленные обжаренным сладким перцем и помидорами спагетти, но они были правильной твёрдости, в овощах было идеальное количество специй, соли и масла, и это оказалось восхитительно.

— Нравится? — скупо улыбнулся Дерек.

— Ошшень! — с набитым ртом восторженно сообщил Стайлз.

После еды Виктория задремала прямо на руках у Дерека. Стайлз, понимая, что тот всё ещё голодный, виновато прошептал:

— Подожди минутку, я только кровать застелю, — и поднялся в детскую.

Следом Дерек принёс Викторию. Они вместе уложили её в постель, накрыли одеялом и постояли, молча глядя на спящего ребёнка.

— Пошли, ты же ещё не ужинал, — наконец решился разрушить момент Стайлз.

На кухне Дерек вытащил из кармана небольшую коробочку и поставил её перед Стайлзом. А сам подвинул к себе оставшуюся тарелку и принялся за еду.

— Что это? — Стайлз открыл коробочку и увидел там два обручальных кольца из белого металла. — Когда ты успел?

— Айзек купил. По моей просьбе.

Стайлз с гулко забившимся где-то в горле сердцем достал кольцо меньшего размера. Надел себе на безымянный палец. Оно село как влитое. И чёрт, Дерек слышал сейчас его сходивший с ума пульс. И всё это было так несправедливо. Они сейчас сидят и ужинают как семья, и спящий ребёнок наверху, и это кольцо на пальце. И всё это сплошной фейк, фейк, фейк. И Стайлз должен помнить об этом. Не вестись, не воображать себе невесть что. Не раскатывать губу в сторону Дерека, каким бы охуенным тот сейчас ни был.

Эта миссия будет самым большим испытанием для нервов Стайлза. Лишь бы она не разрушила их с Дереком дружбу.

— У тебя отличный глазомер, — хрипло сказал Стайлз. — А вина мы с собой не захватили? Или пива? Я же вроде брал упаковку в магазине. Ты же её не выложил?

Он поднялся, открыл холодильник и вдруг понял, что на грани — из-за своей безуспешной, а от того бессмысленной попытки держаться перед Дереком, пытаться контролировать пульс, не выдавать себя. Он хотел бы оказаться сейчас как можно дальше от этой кухни.

— Стайлз, — обеспокоенно сказал Дерек. — Всё в порядке?

Стайлз достал из холодильника холодную банку и приложил её ко лбу.

— Слишком длинный день. У Стайлза была дырка в голове. Стайлз устал и хочет отдыхать, — он поставил банку на стол и сказал: — Я пойду спать, ладно?

Дерек кивнул.

— Зайду потом к тебе за подушкой?

— Лады, — старательно улыбнулся Стайлз. — Ночи, Дерек.

Статус трёхлетнего ребенка имел массу неудобств. Виктория оказалась практически беспомощна — неуклюже двигалась, ни до чего не могла дотянуться и, хуже всего, не могла самостоятельно обслуживать себя сама — ходить в туалет, мыться и даже есть. В какой-то момент она решила, что погорячилась, выбрав Стайлза и Дерека в качестве приемных родителей. Крис мог бы найти хорошую пару на стороне, где в качестве матери была бы милая женщина, при которой она не стыдилась бы оказаться голой.

Но они все были на миссии, а она не имела права подставить под удар каких-нибудь неподготовленных гражданских тем, что за Викторией в любой момент может прийти Дюкалион. Стоило смириться, как с вынужденной мерой, что следить за ней и решать все её детские проблемы будет взрослый двадцатитрёхлетний парень, с которым ей предстоит потом ещё работать. А помогать ему будет её приемный двадцатисемилетний сын.

Они оба переживут. И она тоже.

Она проснулась в чудесном настроении: постель была сухой — кажется, Стайлз будил её ночью и сажал на горшок, — а с первого этажа пахло чем-то вкусным. Виктория честно воспользовалась горшком, подумав, что пора перестать дёргаться по этому поводу. И прошлёпала в соседнюю комнату, проверить, как обстоят дела.

Забралась в кровать и обнаружила в ней только Стайлза. Значит, на кухне был Дерек. И в спальне, скорее всего, он не ночевал. Она была слишком измотанной вчера, чтобы проследить, легли ли «родители» в одну постель или нет. Сегодня она не допустит такой ошибки.

Виктория забралась на Стайлза, обняла его и сказала:

— Папа.

Она хотела сказать «папа, вставай», но язык не слушался. Вместо полноценных слов изо рта вырывались какие-то дурацкие звуки. Получалось что-то вроде «папа, вай». Это она выяснила ещё в доме у Дюкалина. И решила, что говорить начнёт только в случае крайней необходимости.

А может быть, и нет: на Стайлза её попытки разговаривать действовали необычно — похоже, он страшно умилялся этому.

Стайлз продолжал спать. Виктория похлопала его по щеке и решилась:

— Папа, вай.

Стайлз начал просыпаться, разлепил глаза и увидел Викторию. Сонно и нежно обнял её и улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро, детка, — хрипло поздоровался он. — Пришла разбудить папочку?

Потом, видимо, понял, что сморозил, и смутился. Виктория, чтобы успокоить, сама потянулась к нему и обняла. Стайлз осторожно погладил её по спине.

— Давай вставать, детка.

Она терпеливо ждала, когда Стайлз вернётся из туалета. Позволила умыть себя и переодеть в футболку и брючки. Стайлз попытался заплести ей волосы, но только запутал их и, чертыхнувшись, бросил расческу.

— Пойдём с этим к Дереку. Это же он тебя заплетал?

Виктория кивнула, взяла Стайлза за руку и потащила за собой: запахи с кухни уже сводили с ума, очень хотелось есть.

— Эй, подожди. Дай мне одеться, — притормозил Стайлз и поспешно натянул штаны. После подхватил её на руки и понёс вниз на первый этаж.

Дерек действительно готовил. Он как раз разливал в две кружки безумно вкусно пахнущий кофе. На столе стояла тарелка с наваленными горкой блинчиками, банка с джемом и... тарелка с кашей. Ей достанется грёбаная каша, а не блинчики. И кофе ей тоже, скорее всего, не дадут.

Она решила, что пора начать бастовать.

Дерек, как и вечером, забрал её у Стайлза. А тот отчего-то стал выглядеть очень смущённым, на Дерека упорно не смотрел и только буркнул что-то невнятное, здороваясь. Виктория заметила, что на руках у обоих появились обручальные кольца, и порадовалась: хоть что-то шло по её плану. Когда Дерек посадил её на колени, она притянула его руку к себе, чтобы рассмотреть кольцо. Оборотень не выбрал бы серебро. Скорее всего, кольца были из платины. Значит, Дерек расщедрился на действительно дорогие кольца. А Стайлз, со своей избирательной слепотой по отношению к Дереку, наверняка этого не понял. Господи, дай Виктории терпения!

Когда она попыталась обслюнявить палец с кольцом, — что поделать, детский организм стремился исследовать мир в самых безрассудных формах, — Дерек отобрал у неё свою руку и начал кормить её кашей. Овсяной кашей, которую она терпеть не могла с детства, а значит, никогда. Она тут же с отвращением выплюнула её на стол, заляпывая всё вокруг себя.

Стайлз, похоже, успевший за последние сутки привыкнуть к её покладистости, смотрел на неё расширившимися от удивления глазами.

Дерек невозмутимо дотянулся до лежащего на столе кухонного полотенца, вытер ей лицо и тут же сунул в рот ещё одну ложку с кашей. Она попыталась выплюнуть и её. Но он зажал ей ладонью рот и тихо сказал:

— Эдди, тебе надо кушать кашу. Если тебе не нравится овсянка, завтра я сварю что-нибудь ещё. Но сегодня другой еды нет.

Она всё равно пыталась выплюнуть кашу. Но Дерек только плотнее прижал свою руку к её рту.

Она с усилием прожевала и проглотила. Но, когда Дерек поднёс следующую ложку, сердито отвернулась в сторону.

— Эдди, ты останешься голодной до обеда.

Она потянула руки к блинчикам. Дерек покачал головой:

— Каша. Если съешь, дам тебе половину блинчика.

— Может ей добавить джема в кашу? — подал голос Стайлз, явно не выдержавший таких издевательств над ребёнком.

— Добавлю в блинчик. Если съест кашу.

Виктория для виду поупиралась, но всё-таки сдалась и начала покорно есть. В конце концов, в том, как действовал сейчас Дерек, была её школа. Продолжать спокойно и терпеливо, не ведясь на капризы и слабости. Никакой жалости к себе. Встал, отжался и пошёл делать.

Хорошо, что был ещё Стайлз. Уж им-то она сможет вертеть как захочет.

Дерек скормил Виктории всю кашу и выдал ей обещанные полблинчика с джемом, которые она доела с большим трудом и из чистой вредности. Потом она попыталась выпросить кофе. Но тут даже Стайлз проявил строгость:

— Детка, нет. Вырасти сначала.

Дерек каждый раз не знал, смеяться ему или плакать, наблюдая за их взаимодействием. Стайлз, так очевидно очарованный и почти влюблённый в трёхлетнего ребёнка, вызывал у Дерека неодолимое желание присвоить его навсегда и никуда не отпускать. Не то чтобы это желание не посещало Дерека раньше. Но сама ситуация, в которой они оказались, не позволяла о нём забыть. Или хотя бы задвинуть в сторону, чтобы не мешало в работе. В конце концов, Стайлз и так уже стал напарником и близким другом Дерека. Разве стоит желать большего, рискуя всё это разрушить?

По поводу Виктории иллюзий у него не было: он слишком хорошо её знал. И был уверен, что Виктория, хоть и ведёт себя как ребёнок, отлично соображает, и у неё есть план. Но своими мыслями со Стайлзом делиться не собирался — чтобы не вызвать у него очередной приступ паники. Тот и так каждый раз мучился диссонансом между своим желанием возиться с ребёнком и опасением, что выглядит при этом глупо, а Виктория ему потом это припомнит.

Стайлз, видимо, из солидарности с Викторией, так и не притронулся к еде, пока та, недовольная тем, что с ней не поделились кофе, не ушла в гостиную. И только когда Дерек невозмутимо принялся есть, потянулся за блинчиками.

— Не знал, что ты так вкусно готовишь, — едва проглотив первый кусок, признался Стайлз. — Если бы знал, каждый раз напрашивался бы к тебе в гости.

От этих слов внутри что-то таяло: то самое чувство, когда волк сумел порадовать свою пару. Глупый волк. Глупые инстинкты.

— Я рад, что тебе нравится, — сдержанно ответил Дерек.

— Но обед и ужин за мной, — вздохнул Стайлз. — А то нечестно получится.

Они весь день возились с домом: мыли, чистили, убирали. Вдвоём вытащили на крышу матрасы и подушки и разложили их для просушки. Ближе к вечеру Дерек нашёл в подвале несколько старых барных табуретов, выбрал тот, что покрепче, и с помощью гвоздей, молотка и дощечек принялся делать из него детский стул, пока Стайлз готовил ужин. Виктория, которой книжки с картинками надоели ещё утром, бродила между ними.

В очередной свой приход к Дереку она, с растрёпанными ещё с утра волосами, устроилась на крыльце, болтая ногами. Дерек как раз прибивал последний кусок фанеры туда, где должна была быть спинка стула.

Дерек отложил молоток и занёс готовый стул в дом. Нашёл расческу, вернулся на крыльцо, сел за спиной у Виктории и начал расчесывать ей волосы. И, намеренно используя её домашнее имя, которым звали её только они с Крисом и строго наедине, спросил:

— Тори, ты же не ребёнок и всё понимаешь? — Она замерла под руками, Дерек слышал, как сбился её пульс: она явно просчитывала, как ей лучше ответить. — Я тебя слышу, — напомнил ей Дерек.

Она с обречённым видом кивнула.

Дерек сделал концом расчески аккуратный пробор и начал заплетать одну косичку.

— Что мы со Стайлзом должны сделать? — Виктория колебалась — это было очевидно. Она знала, что Дерек её слышит, но всё равно хотела уйти от ответа. — Тори, нам всем будет проще, если ты скажешь всё, как есть.

Она продолжала молчать, Дерек доплёл вторую косичку, закрепил резинкой, приподнял Викторию и поставил её на землю лицом к себе:

— Говори.

Она упрямо поджала губы.

— Что ты задумала? Я всё равно рано или поздно это пойму, — предупредил Дерек.

Почти всё время, пока Дерек жил у Криса с Викторией, их отношения оставались напряжёнными. Виктория не была ласковой, понимающей и нежной, как мама Дерека. Не умела или не хотела — Дерек не знал. Наверное, не хотела — к Эллисон она всё-таки относилась иначе. Дерек за всё это время ни разу не назвал её «мама». Только официально «Виктория», и лишь позже, когда притерпелся и привык к ней и её отношению, следом за Крисом начал звать более личным «Тори».

Дерек считал, что она недолюбливает его — вынужденно принятого в дом охотников подростка-оборотня. Хотя старая вражда между кланами давно была забыта, ксенофобию никто не отменял. Лишь повзрослев, он понял, что она любит его — только её любовь отличалась от той, к которой привык Дерек. Именно Виктория, а не Крис, обучила его всем навыкам, передававшимся в семьях охотников, и научила стрелять. Настояла на том, чтобы он пошёл в лучший, хотя и более дорогой колледж. Поддержала с решением уйти после колледжа в морскую пехоту. А когда он уволился из армии и не знал, что делать дальше, подкинула идею поступить в академию ФБР. А ещё она приняла его стаю, когда Дерек начал её создавать. И даже нашла хорошего юриста, когда Дерек пытался официально отсудить Айзека у его отца — лишив того родительских прав за жестокое обращение с ребёнком.

Но всё равно она оставалась жёсткой, своевольной и властной. И Дерек не сомневался, что она будет переть напролом, если что-то посчитает правильным. Вопрос только в том, что это будет?

Виктория как-то очень по-взрослому вздохнула, ткнула Дереку в грудь, потом показала в сторону кухни, где с ужином возился Стайлз, и неуклюже изобразила пальчиками сердечко. Дерек даже не сразу понял, о чём она.

— Ты собираешься нас свести? — неверяще спросил он. — Тори, это очень плохая идея.

Как она узнала о его чувствах к Стайлзу? Наверное, Крис ей сказал — он слишком хорошо умел считывать Дерека, даже не будучи оборотнем.

Виктория сложила руки на груди, пытаясь показать, что она лучше знает. В исполнении трёхлетнего ребенка это выглядело бы даже забавно — но Дереку было не смешно.

— Ни за что. Нет, — сказал он. — Хочешь добиться, чтобы Стайлз начал меня избегать? Даже не вздумай.

Да вчера у Стайлза пульс чуть не взорвался от одного только предположения, что им придётся спать в одной кровати! Дереку сложно было судить об этом, он всегда знал о собственной бисексуальности. Но Стайлз, очевидно, не интересовался парнями — всё это время Дерек видел только его интерес, направленный на девушек. Если даже мысль о том, что им с Дереком придётся спать в одной кровати, вызывала у него такое неконтролируемое волнение, что будет, если Стайлз заподозрит истинное отношение Дерека к себе?

Дерек не собирается всё порушить на этой чёртовой миссии. Он предпочтёт синицу, а не журавля. Хотя бы потому, что в журавля не верит.

Виктория снова ткнула в Дерека, затем в сторону кухни и сложила пальцами сердечко. И пару раз яростно изобразила, как это сердце бьётся.

— Ах, ты! — задохнулся от злости Дерек: — Не твоё дело! Я звоню Крису. Пусть ищет другой вариант.

Дерек поднялся, собираясь зайти в дом за телефоном. Виктория шлёпнулась на задницу и разревелась. Дерек даже опешил. Она рыдала громко и неудержимо, как тогда возле дома Дюкалиона, когда они забирали её. Тут же в дверях показался озабоченный Стайлз.

— Дерек, что у вас тут случилось?

Виктория тут же вскочила на ноги и с криком «Папа!» побежала к Стайлзу и вцепилась ему в штанину. Тот подхватил её на руки и начал утешать:

— Детка, детка, что с тобой? Кто тебя обидел? — Виктория сердито ткнула пальчиком в сторону Дерека. — Дерек? — развернулся к нему Стайлз. — Ты же не бил её? — спросил он с ужасом.

— Неудачно заплёл косичку, — мрачно отозвался Дерек. — Стайлз, за кого ты меня вообще принимаешь?

Стайлз, похоже, не понимающий, кому из них верить, начал трясти Викторию и уговаривать:

— Детка, детка, ну не плачь. Дерек не стал бы тебя обижать. Он же хороший. Ведь правда не стал? — Стайлз растерянно переводил взгляд с Виктории на Дерека и обратно.

Дерек понял, что сейчас не выдержит и психанет, махнул рукой и пошёл в сторону леса, проветриться.

Уже из леса он услышал, как Стайлз спрашивает у Виктории:

— Скажи мне правду. Неужели Дерек тебя ударил?

— Неть, — отозвалась Виктория, видимо, поняв, что ей невыгодно испортить репутацию Дерека в глазах Стайлза.

— А чего ты тогда ревёшь? — искренне удивился Стайлз.

— Боба, — сказала Виктория.

— Больно заплетать? — посочувствовал Стайлз. — Ох, эти волосы просто зло. Видишь, я сам хожу бритый? Пойдем на кухню, а то у меня всё сгорит. А нам надо будет кормить и тебя, и Дерека.

Дерек уходил всё дальше в лес, чтобы перестать слышать их разговор. Пока из-за деревьев не появился Айзек:

— У вас всё хорошо?

Дерек кивнул.

— Что по периметру?

— Всё чисто.

— Хорошо, — сказал Дерек, успокаиваясь, как было с ним всегда, когда он чувствовал рядом стаю.

— Могу чем-то помочь? — спросил Айзек.

— Нет, Айзек. Спасибо. Разберусь сам. Лучше следите за периметром.

Айзек кивнул и исчез за деревьями. Дерек пошёл обратно.

За ужином Стайлз усадил Викторию в сделанный Дереком детский стул. И ей пришлось есть самой. Было намного удобнее, когда её кормил Дерек. А сейчас кусочки мяса и овощей так и норовили вывалиться из ложки то на тарелку, то на стол.

Дерек был мрачнее тучи. Он сосредоточенно ел, но Виктория подозревала, что сейчас он даже не замечает вкуса еды. Хотя Стайлз готовил хорошо — немногим хуже, чем Дерек. И, пожалуй, даже лучше, чем сама Виктория.

Стайлз растерянно переводил взгляд с Дерека на Викторию, но спрашивать ни о чем не решался, только тихо и расстроенно вздыхал каждый раз.

Виктория осилила всего лишь половину своей порции, когда Дерек решительно отодвинул от себя пустую тарелку и поднялся из-за стола.

— Спасибо за ужин, Стайлз. Было очень вкусно. — И развернулся к Виктории: — Пойдём мыться и спать?

— Дерек, она же ещё не доела, — забеспокоился Стайлз.

— Эдди, ты наелась? — строго спросил Дерек. И в этом так явно подтекстом звучало «только попробуй сейчас мне возразить!», что, пожалуй, пришло время пойти на тактически необходимые уступки. Виктория согласно покивала, отодвигая тарелку от себя.

— Ладно, я пока помою посуду, — пробормотал явно дезориентированный Стайлз.

Дерек вытащил Викторию из стула и, чуть ли не сунув под мышку, понёс на второй этаж. Пока он ополаскивал ванну и набирал в неё воду, Виктория, путаясь в застревающей на голове футболке, быстро, насколько это было в её силах, раздевалась. Дерек подхватил её, в два движения вытряхнул из кроссовок и штанов с трусами и поставил в ванну, наполовину заполненную водой. Дерека она почему-то не стеснялась. Может быть, из-за того, что у оборотней было совсем другое отношение к собственному телу и наготе. И она много раз убеждалась в этом лично.

Дерек мыл её не так, как Стайлз — без всяких сюсюканий и разговоров, быстро и методично. Не боялся сделать больно, когда крепко брал за руку, чтобы в очередной раз повернуть, или когда мыл её волосы. Но и больно не делал, точно чувствуя меру.

Помыв, замотал в полотенце и перенёс из ванной в детскую. Поставил на кровать, в несколько движений досуха растёр полотенцем и сунул ей в руки пижаму:

— Надевай сама.

Виктория долго путалась в штанинах и рукавах, потому что проклятые конечности не хотели вставляться куда надо и всё время застревали. Дерек сел на пол и ждал, не делая ни одной попытки помочь.

— Нам надо поговорить, — сказал он, когда Виктория натянула на себя пижаму и теперь мучилась, пытаясь застегнуть пуговицы на рубашке. Чёртовы детские пальцы! Почему они такие неловкие?

— Ты не будешь лезть к Стайлзу с этими своими идеями. Ты меня поняла? — продолжил Дерек.

Виктория упрямо покачала головой, пытаясь впихнуть очередную пуговицу в слишком узкую дырочку.

— Тори, — угрожающим тоном позвал Дерек. — Ты меня поняла?

Виктория, психуя уже от этих дурацких пуговиц, со злостью подёргала на себе рубашку. Потом передвинулась ближе к Дереку: «помоги». Тот усадил её на край кровати и быстро застегнул оставшиеся пуговицы.

— Тори, я не хочу потерять то, что у меня есть, — тихо сказал ей Дерек. — Ты же понимаешь?

Чёрт, Дерек решил сменить тактику. Если с его противостоянием она могла что-то делать, то с тем, когда он просит... Знал бы он, с каким трудом она с этим всегда справлялась. Ещё с момента, как увидела измученного угрюмого мальчишку, разом потерявшего всё, в пятнах розовой, едва наросшей после ожогов, кожи.

Она сглотнула от невольного сочувствия. Да знала она! Дерек думает сейчас, что она сучка, прущая напролом. Ладно, может быть, не так уж он и ошибается. Но она знает! Другое дело, в отличие от Дерека, она была уверена, что дело выгорит, потому что видела их обоих со стороны. И Стайлз — можно было поспорить на что угодно — тоже неравнодушен к Дереку. Но как ему это объяснить, когда она может выдавать только отдельные слова? И то, не всегда целиком?

Она начертила пальчиком крест на его груди.

— Проклятие? Что с ним? — спросил Дерек.

Она ткнула пальцем в Дерека, потом в сторону первого этажа и изобразила сердечко. А потом снова нарисовала на груди у Дерека крест и зачеркнула его.

— Ты считаешь, что проклятие снимется, если ты нас сведёшь?

Виктория отчаянно помотала головой. Снова ткнула в Дерека, потом туда, где должен был находиться Стайлз, а потом в себя. Дотянулась до левой руки Дерека, потыкала пальчиком в обручальное кольцо, взяла его за руку и второй рукой изобразила, что держится за другого человека.

— Тебе нужна семья, — Дерек, к её облегчению, понял сразу. — Ты хочешь сделать из нас семью? С тобой? И проклятие снимется?

Виктория торопливо закивала головой.

В глазах у Дерека промелькнула боль. Она вдруг поняла, что надавила сейчас ему на самое уязвимое место — это то, чего он действительно хотел. Но ни на грош не верил, что когда-нибудь у него это будет. По крайней мере, со Стайлзом.

— Ничего не выйдет, Тори. Мы только потеряем время, — мягко сказал Дерек. — Я завтра позвоню Крису, он найдёт тебе настоящую семью. И там у тебя всё получится.

Виктория сердито посмотрела в ответ, чувствуя, что исчерпала все доступные ей средства убеждения. Ну почему временами Дерек такой трудный? И отказывается замечать очевидное?

Дерек приподнял одеяло, и ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как улечься в постель.

— Сладких снов, — Дерек накрыл её одеялом, невесомо поцеловал в лоб и вышел из детской.

Чёрт побери! Ей срочно нужен новый план.

Утро началось с катастрофы.

Стайлз снова ночевал в спальне: вчера Дерека так и не удалось уговорить поменяться местами, чтобы в нормальной кровати они спали по очереди. И тот ушёл спать вниз на диван. Стайлз проснулся от того, что Виктория обнимает его и нетерпеливо требует:

— Папа, вай!

Он поднялся с постели и, уже с каким-то ощущением стабильной рутины, быстро сделал свои утренние дела, пока Виктория терпеливо ждала его в комнате, умыл её, помог переодеться и даже смог пригладить ей волосы и затянуть резинкой в хвост, чтобы не мешались. 

И так же привычно спустился с Викторией на руках на кухню.

На столе стоял уже готовый завтрак: кофе, тосты и яичница, каша для Виктории. А Дерек с кем-то говорил по телефону. И почти сразу завершил разговор. Стайлз услышал только последнюю фразу:

— Ждём тебя. — Дерек тут же отложил телефон, забрал Викторию, посадил её в детский стул и спросил: — Сама будешь есть или мне опять тебя кормить? — с интонацией, которая не предполагала даже намека на непослушание.

Виктория, как примерная девочка, потянула руки к тарелке с кашей. Дерек поставил её перед ней. Она сразу начала неуклюже есть.

— Дерек, что случилось? — встревоженно спросил Стайлз. Он со вчерашнего вечера мучился вопросом, что не поделили эти двое? Дерек не мог ударить ребёнка ни при каких обстоятельствах — Стайлзу потом даже стало неловко, что он на несколько мгновений допустил эту мысль и дал понять это Дереку. Но в то, что Виктория начнёт плакать из-за волос, он тоже не поверил — эта малышка добровольно позволила удалить ей чип из руки. Станет ли она рыдать из-за того, что ей сделали больно, пока заплетали?

Ни одной версии, что случилось на самом деле, не было.

— Я вызвал сюда Криса. Он найдёт ей другую семью.

Чёрт. Это были плохие новости. По правде говоря, это были ужасные новости. Потому что Стайлз уже успел втянуться во всё это, и по-своему привязаться к ребёнку, хотя его всё ещё страшила мысль, как он будет потом разговаривать со взрослой Викторией Арджент. Впрочем, он, как и раньше, постарается её избегать. Ещё оставался этот совместный с Дереком быт, который, конечно, весь был иллюзией, но Стайлзу хотелось эту иллюзию продлить хотя бы на какое-то время.

Не на последнем месте была профессиональная гордость: Стайлз не привык сливать миссии. А это будет её провалом, если Викторию сейчас заберут.

— Но мы же пока справляемся? — сказал Стайлз. — Зачем вызывать Криса?

— Мы не сможем снять проклятие. Мы не подходим, — мрачно ответил Дерек.

— Чем именно не подходим? У нас даже кольца есть! — Стайлз, пытаясь разрядить напряжение шуткой, нарочито неприличным жестом выставил палец с обручальным кольцом.

— Стайлз, — терпеливо сказал Дерек, — это не сработает.

— Ты скрываешь от меня какую-то информацию? Ты не можешь так делать! Это наша общая миссия. Мы напарники.

— Ей нужна настоящая семья. С настоящими отношениями, — сдался Дерек. — А не два агента, которые изображают пару.

Хреново. Очень хреново. Стайлз в растерянности потеребил отросший ёжик волос на голове. Безвыходная ситуация: для миссии они должны стать настоящей парой, а значит, быть вместе во всех смыслах. Дерек на это никогда не пойдёт. «Дерек напарник и бро», — напомнил себе Стайлз. И тяжело вздохнул:

— Детка, я буду по тебе скучать.

Виктория как раз доела кашу, положила ложку и протянула руки к Стайлзу:

— Папа!

Стайлз подхватил её на руки и ушёл с ней в гостиную, так и не притронувшись к еде.

Утро было дерьмовым: у Виктории всё ещё не было приемлемого решения. И когда она услышала, что Дерек вызвал сюда Криса, то разозлилась, но сдержалась. Даже съела эту дурацкую кашу — хотя бы не овсянка, а сладкая рисовая каша с молоком: Дерек всё-таки пошёл ей на уступки.

А потом она увидела, как явно расстроенный Стайлз дёргает себя за короткие волосы. И её осенило: она поняла, как именно пойдёт ва-банк. Зря Дерек решил, что сможет переупрямить её.

Когда Стайлз, обнимая её, устроился с ней гостиной на диване, она немного посидела с ним, обняв в ответ — чтобы по-настоящему насладиться моментом этой взаимной привязанности. Да, стоило признать, это было взаимно: Стайлз оказался забавным, добрым и очень заботливым, и ей нравилось, как он обращается с ней.

А потом выбралась из его рук и потянула его с дивана, с намерением вытолкать на кухню: в голове у неё наконец-то созрел план. Его надо было успеть реализовать до приезда Криса.

— Кушать. Иди кушать, — сумела сказать Виктория.

— Детка переживает, что я останусь голодным? — растроганно сказал Стайлз. — Поиграешь пока одна? — Он поднялся и ушёл на кухню.

Виктория спешно двинулась в сторону второго этажа. Лишь бы Дерек не попытался её перехватить. Но вроде бы они на кухне о чём-то начали говорить, и у неё было время.

Виктория забралась по этой дурацкой неподъёмной лестнице на второй этаж в свою комнату. С трудом выдвинула ящик тумбочки, стоявшей возле кровати. И, спасибо тебе, Господи, там нашлись маникюрные ножницы, валяющиеся на дне ящика с остальными мелочами, которые могут понадобиться человеку, оставшемуся здесь дольше, чем на пару дней.

Она вытащила ножницы, надела на пальчики. Стричь одной рукой не получалось, только двумя. Зато повезло, что с утра её не заплели, иначе пришлось бы возиться намного дольше

Она выпутала резинку из волос, разлохматила их и наклонила голову вперёд. И начала состригать волосы, стараясь захватить их ближе к корню.

Ножницы резали неплохо, но волосы всё равно цеплялись, и больно было порой до слёз. Но она и не собиралась срезать все волосы, а только покромсать их в достаточной степени.

В какой-то момент, когда волосы в очередной раз застряли в ножницах, она всё-таки не выдержала и всхлипнула. Через несколько секунд в комнату влетел Дерек.

— О, Господи!

Следом появился Стайлз.

— Боже, детка, что ты с собой сделала?!

Виктория не могла увидеть себя со стороны, но у её ног валялось достаточное количество остриженных прядей, и она надеялась, что этого хватит.

Дерек осторожно выпутал ножницы из её волос. Судя по его взгляду, он понял, что она задумала: он смотрел на неё со смесью восхищения и такого явного гнева, что его глаза на несколько мгновений полыхнули красным.

— Крис нас убьёт, — слабым голосом сказал Стайлз. — С особой жестокостью. Как это исправить?

— Никак, — хладнокровно отозвался Дерек. — Придётся побрить её наголо.

— Дерек, она же будет лысая! Ну потом! — с ужасом воскликнул Стайлз. — Лысая Виктория Арджент! А я думал, что горшок — это самое страшное!

— Ей пойдёт. Можешь не сомневаться, — ответил Дерек. — Топай, — он подтолкнул Викторию в спину к выходу из комнаты. — Стайлз, принеси снизу табурет.

В ванной Дерек поставил принесённый табурет на пол и посадил на него Викторию, предварительно сняв с неё футболку. Сходил и откуда-то принес большие ножницы и машинку — наверняка оставленную здесь кем-то из охотников. Состриг с головы Виктории оставшиеся волосы, а потом машинкой быстро и аккуратно подровнял. Когда он отступил в сторону, оценивая результат работы, Виктория провела ладошкой по голове: ощущение мягкого короткого ежика было восхитительным.

Виктория тут же указала пальчиком на Стайлза, всё это время топтавшегося рядом, а потом посмотрела на Дерека.

— Папу! — сказала она требовательно.

Дерек с видом «ну ты и наглая засранка» покачал головой, но всё-таки осторожно спросил у Стайлза:

— Хочешь, подровняю и тебе?

Стайлз смутился, но с готовностью кивнул:

— Давай. Мне давно уже пора. — Он провёл рукой по своей голове. Потом посмотрел на Викторию, плечи который были усыпаны мелкими волосками. — Только детку помоем сначала.

Дерек привычным уже движением вытряхнул Викторию из оставшейся на ней одежды, сунул в ванну и, обливая из душа, смыл волосы. Стайлз замотал её в полотенце, унёс в комнату и посадил на кровать.

— Больше никуда не уходи. И не делай ничего такого. — И, вопреки приказному тону своих слов, провёл ладонью по её мокрой голове и улыбнулся. — Тебе и вправду так круто.

И вышел из комнаты.

Виктория слезла с кровати и пошла искать клетчатую рубашку, ту самую, выпрошенную ею в магазине и так похожую на Стайлзову.

Виктория сводила его с ума. Честное слово! Даже став ребёнком, она умудрилась выбесить его так, что Дерек едва сдерживался. Она гнула свою линию с упорством носорога: слепо и неумолимо.

Крис, конечно, не обрадуется такому повороту, но вряд ли будет винить в этом их — похоже, он тоже прекрасно понимает, что по способности соображать она сейчас ни разу не ребёнок. 

Но бритую трёхлетнюю девочку трудно считать стандартным вариантом очаровательной малышки, которую без проблем примут в любой семье. Она знала, как усложнить Дереку жизнь, и сделала это.

Дерек обдумывал это, пока подметал с пола разбросанные волосы.

Потом в ванную вернулся Стайлз, стянул с себя рубашку, а следом за ней и футболку и сел на табурет. Боже, дай Дереку сил сдержаться! Бледная кожа, покрытая родинками, была прямо перед глазами. Пульс Стайлза частил и оглушал. Но тот сидел перед ним на табурете такой доверчивый и открытый, что волк внутри заскулил.

— Как коротко? — спросил Дерек, радуясь, что хотя бы голос его не подвёл и звучал обычно.

— Можно совсем коротко, — отозвался Стайлз.

Дерек выставил на машинку нужную насадку и начал брить. Осторожно прошёлся по всей голове: отросшие волосы скрывали шрамы. Дерек, срезая волосы, открывал их. Один, совсем свежий, после удара об дерево. Айзек хорошо поработал с раной, но едва заметный след всё равно остался. Ещё один, сбоку над ухом — где чиркнула пуля во время операции, когда они освобождали заложников. Всего на полдюйма в сторону, и всё… Дерек тогда жутко перепугался, увидев залитого кровью Стайлза, и чуть не разорвал голыми руками стрелявшего, когда террористов удалось взять. К счастью, это была царапина, даже кость не повредило.

Он помнил шрамы Стайлза лучше, чем свои. Впрочем, на нём самом и шрамов не оставалось. Кроме одного — после того самого пожара, когда погибли все, и только он каким-то чудом смог выбраться. Но упавшая горящая балка оставила на память след — неровно зажившие между лопаток келоидные рубцы, формой напоминавшие трискелион.

Дерек, снимая волосы на висках и сбоку головы, осторожно отогнул Стайлзу уши. Они были красные и горячие. Сердце Стайлза колотилось лихорадочно и неровно. Но тот словно застыл: совсем не двигался, сидел неестественно прямо. Дерек прошёлся машинкой по затылку, а потом её отложил, взял одноразовый станок и начал выравнивать линию волос, сбривая одиночно растущие волоски. На шее кожа Стайлза шла неровными розовыми пятнами: она словно реагировала на Дерека.

А он чувствовал себя вором, крадущим прикосновения: каждый раз чуть дольше необходимого придерживал голову Стайлза, чуть медленнее вёл ладонью по бритой коже, когда стряхивал налипшие волоски. А на самом деле откровенно наслаждался ощущением колючей кожи под ладонью, запахом Стайлза и его теплом.

Наконец, Дерек отвёл руку:

— Вот и всё, — хрипло сказал он.

— Спасибо, Дерек, — не глядя на него отозвался Стайлз. — Я приберусь здесь?

— Сварю нам ещё кофе. — Дерек выскочил из ванной и ушёл вниз. Стоило проверить, как там Виктория. Но он понадеялся, что она уже исчерпала свои выходки на сегодня.

Когда Дерек разливал готовый кофе в три кружки, в дверь постучали. Дерек запустил в дом Криса, а тот сочувственно его оглядел и спросил:

— Так всё плохо?

Дерек с видом «лучше и не спрашивай» только махнул рукой и пошёл обратно на кухню. Поставил перед Крисом, сразу же устроившимся за столом, кружку с кофе и спросил:

— Завтракать будешь?

И после согласного кивка Криса достал хлеб, сыр, ветчину и начал готовить сэндвичи.

Стайлз спустился через минуту и застыл в дверях, явно не ожидая увидеть Криса здесь так скоро.

— Я был по делам в Сакраменто, когда Дерек позвонил, — пояснил Крис. — А куда вы дели мою жену?

Казалось, что у Стайлза сейчас начнётся паническая атака. Или приступ какой-нибудь — с такой скоростью билось его сердце. Виктория в этот момент ползла по лестнице. Можно было сходить и помочь ей, но Дерек всё ещё был дико зол на неё — пусть справляется сама.

— Кофе, Стайлз, — Дерек поставил на край стола вторую кружку. Стайлз отмер и сел за стол.

Дерек переложил готовые сэндвичи на тарелку, поставил её перед Крисом и вдруг услышал, как у того зачастил пульс: Виктория как раз дотопала до кухни.

Он развернулся и увидел дивное зрелище: бритая наголо Виктория в красной футболке, клетчатой рубашке поверх и штанах — почти полная копия Стайлза.

— О, Господи! — сдавленно простонал Стайлз.

Крис вдруг расхохотался в голос, и это как-то сразу снизило напряжение.

— Что вы с ней сделали? — продолжая смеяться, спросил он. — Я думал, тут у вас проблемы. А у вас полная идиллия!

— Детка, зачем ты так? — с отчаянием спросил Стайлз.

— Папа! — радостно сказала Виктория и потянулась к нему. Стайлз наклонился к ней, приобнял и указал на Криса: — Смотри, кто приехал! — и подтолкнул: — Иди, поздоровайся. 

Виктория послушно дотопала до Криса. Тот посадил её на колени, обнял и растроганно сказал:

— Рад тебя видеть даже такой. Должен признать, что тебе идёт, детка.

Дерек услышал по пульсу, что Стайлз начал успокаиваться.

— Ты же хотела сказать «мама»? — вдруг хитро спросил Крис у Виктории.

— Мама, — согласилась Виктория. — Папа-мама.

— Что? — переспросил Стайлз. — Кто мама?

— Ты — мама. Девочкам обычно хочется походить на матерей.

— Что?! — Стайлз подскочил. — Всё, не могу, мне надо подышать. — И практически выбежал из кухни. Громко хлопнула входная дверь. Дерек слышал, как снаружи Стайлз сдавленно чертыхается.

— Зачем ты так? — спросил Дерек.

— Я вижу, что всё у вас работает, — жёстко ответил Крис. — Зачем ты меня вызвал?

— Ты знал, что она собирается сделать? — обвиняюще сказал Дерек. — Ты знал?

— А в чём проблема?

— В том, что это выходит за пределы допустимого! — огрызнулся Дерек.

— Ты против? — прямо спросил Крис.

— Я не могу быть «за» в такой ситуации.

— А если бы ситуация была другая?

— Крис, — с нажимом сказал Дерек. Не начинать же сейчас обсуждать с ним свои проблемы в отношениях со Стайлзом.

Крис, как всегда, выдержал его угрюмый взгляд.

— Хорошо, — сдался Дерек, — я был бы «за», но Стайлз...

— А это мы спросим у него, — оборвал его Крис и крикнул: — Стайлз, иди сюда! Надо поговорить.

Довольная Виктория всё это время сидела прислонившись спиной к Крису, и ковыряла его наручный коммуникатор.

Стайлз вернулся почти сразу.

— Дерек рассказал тебе подробности миссии?

— Ей нужна семья, чтобы снять проклятие, — отрапортовал Стайлз. — Но мы же...

— Вы не сможете спать в одной постели? Или продолжать присматривать за ней? Большего от вас никто не просит.

Дерек только сжал зубы. Крис откровенно лукавил сейчас и давал неполную информацию. Семья — это не только спать в одной постели, это ещё и определённый характер отношений. Или Крис забыл, откуда у них появилась Эллисон? Неужели они надеются, что смогут своей полуправдой не спугнуть Стайлза?

Пульс у которого опять стучал слишком быстро.

— Без проблем, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Я вовсе не против. Если только Дерек тоже не против. — Он перевёл взгляд на Дерека.

Стайлз сейчас волнуется в ожидании ответа? Или что?

Дерек даже завис на пару мгновений. Его волчье чутье часто переоценивали. Считалось, что умение слышать пульс или считывать сердцебиение позволяет угадывать состояние других людей. Но это было не совсем так. Каждый сигнал требовал точной интерпретации. И Дерек не понимал сейчас, что именно у Стайлза в голове. Он действительно согласен? Или Дереку лучше отказаться сейчас?

— Хорошо, — сквозь зубы ответил Дерек. — Ещё неделя. Мы будем жить с ней, спать вместе со Стайлзом и играть в семью. Если за неделю ничего не получится, ты ищешь другой вариант!

И пока говорил, явственно услышал вздох облегчения Стайлза. Какого чёрта?! Этого не могло быть!

— Отлично, — легко согласился Крис. — Семёрка, да, Стайлз? Козырная карта!

Стайлз широко улыбнулся, явно польщённый тем, что Крис запомнил его незатейливую шутку.

Крис погладил Викторию по бритой голове.

— Ждёшь, когда она вернётся назад? — поддел его Дерек.

— Ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько, — признался Крис и ещё раз прижал к себе Викторию. — Давай, детка. Я очень скучаю. — Он поцеловал её в висок и поставил на пол. — Удачи, парни! — Встал из-за стола, прихватил с тарелки один из так и не тронутых сэндвичей. И ушёл.

Видеть бритоголовую Викторию, одетую как Стайлз, было дико: словно внезапно получить клонированную и уменьшенную версию себя. Стайлз не знал пока, льстит ему это или пугает. Она умудрилась даже скопировать его жест, которым он машинально теребил волосы на голове — ощущение колкого ёжика каждый раз успокаивало. То, что он довольно часто так делает, Стайлз понял, когда Виктория повторила этот жест раз пять, зависая в сложных местах, пока они разбирались с тем самым конструктором из большой коробки.

После того как Крис уехал, Дерек куда-то ушёл. Скорее всего, переговорить с Айзеком или Бойдом. Стайлз решил, что все дела в доме не переделать, а они заслужили небольшую передышку, достал коробку с конструктором и разложил её на полу в гостиной. Страшно довольная этим Виктория устроилась рядом.

В коробке оказалась куча металлических и пластмассовых деталей, из которых нужно было собрать боевого робота. Стайлз даже втянулся: разложил схему, разобрался в последовательности сборки. Виктория сосредоточенно сопела рядом, пытаясь вставить одну деталь в другую или что-нибудь привинтить.

Чесались руки быстро сделать всё самому, но Стайлз добросовестно держал в голове основную цель — провести время с Викторией. Поэтому ограничивался тем, что подкидывал ей детали в нужном порядке и тихо объяснял, что за чем идёт. Сам он подключался, когда у неё не получалось совсем, и она сердито совала ему в руку детальки: «вставь» или «приделай». Честно говоря, так происходило больше чем в половине случаев — Виктории не хватало подвижности пальцев или силы. Но она упорно пыхтела и сдавалась, только когда явно видела, что не сможет.

В какой-то момент Стайлз ощутил чужое присутствие, поднял голову и увидел Дерека, умудрившегося совершенно бесшумно зайти в дом. Дерек со странным выражением лица смотрел на них. Каким-то очень уязвимым. Словно то, что Дерек видит, задевает его. Впрочем, он быстро принял свой привычный невозмутимый вид, как только Стайлз его заметил.

— Иди к нам, — позвал Стайлз. — Мы собираем робота.

Виктория подняла вверх и продемонстрировала наполовину собранную модель.

Дерек покачал головой.

— Лучше займусь обедом. — Помолчал и добавил: — Здесь недалеко есть озеро. Может, после обеда устроим пикник? Вроде пока всё спокойно.

Вид у Дерека при этом был такой, словно сам факт, что он может предложить пикник, вызывал у него зубную боль.

— Да! — Стайлз выбросил кулак вверх. — Стайлз всегда за пикник! Детка, ты же не против?

Виктория смешно скопировала его жест, потрясая кулачком в воздухе.

— Дя!

— О, Господи, — пробормотал смутившийся Стайлз. — Детка, ты нечто.

Дерек ехидно сказал:

— Мамочка, значит?

— Иди к чёрту, Хейл, — огрызнулся Стайлз. — Я не давал ей повода так думать.

— Не давал? — усмехнулся Дерек. — Да ты её избаловал, Стайлз! За каких-то два дня.

— Неправда! — возмутился Стайлз. — Детей надо воспитывать в любви и нежности! Это у вас, хмурых волков, спартанское воспитание.

Дерек вдруг снова помрачнел, и Стайлз мысленно постучал себе по голове за свой дурацкий несдержанный язык.

Виктория неожиданно встала, подошла к Дереку, обняла его за ногу и, задрав голову, сказала:

— Деек, — так, словно хотела утешить.

— Эдди, перестань, — недовольно ответил Дерек.

Но Виктория прижалась всем телом к ноге Дерека, настойчиво обнимая.

— Деек.

Дерек оторвал Викторию от своей ноги и сел перед ней на корточки.

— Эдди, не подлизывайся.

Но та отчаянно помотала головой, словно хотела дать понять, что нет, она не подлизывается сейчас. Прижала ладошку к своей груди, а потом эту же руку приложила к груди Дерека — там, где сердце.

И снова прильнула к Дереку.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Тори, — тихо ответил он, обняв Викторию.

Стайлз наблюдал эту сцену и прямо чуял, что что-то за этим скрывается такое, чего он не понимает. Что-то за рамками их миссии. С чего бы вдруг Виктория так начала вести себя с Дереком?

— Ты зовёшь её Тори? — наконец, нашёл главную неувязку Стайлз. — Серьёзно?

— Она моя приемная мать. Я жил у них с Крисом. После пожара.

— Ничего себе! — Стайлз от удивления даже схватился за голову, но, почувствовав под пальцами колючую щетину, опомнился и убрал руку. — И среди наших никто об этом не знает? — он точно запомнил бы, если бы слышал даже намёк на такой расклад.

— Только семья. И стая. Решили, что лучше в Агентстве это не афишировать.

— Ох, — Стайлз в новом свете увидел то, что происходило всё это время: как Дерек обращался с Викторией, что у него могли быть свои причины так с ней ругаться. А потом до него дошло ещё одно: — И ты говоришь это мне...

Дерек сразу замкнулся, словно застегнулся разом на все пуговицы. Он перестал обнимать Викторию и поставил её на пол.

— Иди к Стайлзу. Я займусь обедом. — Поднялся и вышел из гостиной.

Собирать конструктор сразу стало сложнее: у Стайлза разом появилось много пищи для размышлений, он зависал, и Виктории приходилось хлопать его по руке или по щеке, чтобы в очередной раз привлечь к себе внимание.

Но к обеду они с горем пополам всё-таки дособрали робота.

— Детка у нас крутая! — одобрительно сказал Стайлз, когда Виктория потопала на кухню, чтобы продемонстрировать Дереку полностью готовую игрушку.

К озеру они пошли пешком: до него было меньше получаса неторопливой ходьбы. Стайлз захватил с собой плед; корзины для пикника у них не было, и он сложил в первую попавшуюся сумку остатки приготовленной Дереком курицы, сэндвичи, пакет сока для Виктории и пару банок с пивом, отчаянно жалея, что не догадался тогда в Сакраменто купить вина. К случаю оно подошло бы намного лучше.

Стайлз сунул в пакет горшок для Виктории, но Дерек покачал головой.

— Не потащим.

— Ну она же захочет, ну...

— Я её подержу, — просто ответил Дерек.

И чёрт. Это всё не укладывалось в голове у Стайлза. Она же его мать? Пусть и приемная. И как он так спокойно к этому относится? Потом Стайлз подумал о своей маме, которую так давно потерял. И понял, что если бы она оказалась вдруг ребёнком, то он тоже не заморачивался бы, а просто помогал.

Стайлз захватил толстовку Виктории на случай, если вечером станет прохладнее, и они вышли.

К озеру вела тропинка, по которой можно было идти вдвоём. Виктория беззастенчиво пользовалась этим — взяла Дерека и Стайлза за руки и, пока они шли, периодически отталкивалась ногами и повисала в их руках. Они дружно приподнимали её вверх, а она заливисто смеялась.

Озеро оказалось небольшим, но красивым — поросшим по крутым берегам хвойным лесом, с чистой, прозрачной и очень холодной водой.

— Купаться не получится, — разочарованно констатировал Стайл, хотя сам даже и не подумал захватить полотенце.

Они провели возле озера весь остаток дня. Дерек учил Викторию пускать по воде «блинчики», у Виктории, само собой, камни просто булькали в воду. Стайлз, наблюдая за ними, не удержался, и они устроили с Дереком соревнования — чей камень сделает больше подскоков. Виктория искала им подходящие камешки и во время лучших бросков восторженно кричала. Стайлз, кстати, так и не понял, за кого она болела чаще: за него или за Дерека? Почему-то ему, вопреки всякой логике, было важно, чтобы за Дерека она болела больше.

Потом Дерек таскал Викторию на руках, подкидывал и ловил; удерживая её за руку и ногу, крутил по кругу, изображая собой карусель. Она смеялась так неудержимо, что Стайлз не мог перестать на них смотреть, хотя в этот момент пытался расстелить плед и разложить еду.

Потом они валялись на пледе, приканчивая курицу и сэндвичи. Налили Виктории сок, себе взяли по пиву. Стайлз знал, что Дерек не пьянеет, но тот никогда не отказывался пить со Стайлзом, и это было приятно.

Стайлз не чувствовал себя так, наверное, лет с пятнадцати. Когда отец, очень долго отходивший после смерти матери, повёз его в Диснейленд. Это было слишком поздно — Стайлза надо было отвезти туда лет в десять, и он бы был в полном восторге. Но как раз тогда умерла мама. А в пятнадцать — серьёзно, кому нужен Диснейленд в пятнадцать? Но они поехали и классно провели время. Папа даже перестал выглядеть погруженным в своё горе. Хотя Стайлз понимал, что он всё равно сопоставляет — а если бы они тут были все вместе...

Это ощущение — семьи, причастности и счастья быть вместе — накрыло его сейчас. Стайлз убрал пустые пластиковые тарелки с пледа и лёг на спину, краем глаза заметив, как рядом вытянулся Дерек. Виктория пролезла и устроилась между ними, ухватила обоих за руки и притянула их к себе на живот так, что они столкнулись над ней пальцами. Ох, это было неловко. Но Дерек отчего-то не стал отнимать руку, хотя Стайлз этого ждал, а нащупал пальцы Стайлза и мягко сжал их в тёплой ладони.

Чёрт. Вот чёрт. Стайлз же может привыкнуть к такому. «Дерек напарник и бро», — повторил он себе. Но привычная мантра, похоже, переставала помогать.

Ужин они готовили вместе: Стайлз резал овощи для салата, Дерек варил спагетти и обжаривал помидоры с луком. Виктория, набесившись за день, умиротворенная и довольная сидела в своём стуле в обнимку с собранным утром роботом: она честно продолжала изображать перед Стайлзом трёхлетнего ребёнка, и, по правде говоря, в этом Дерек был с ней солидарен. Хоть в чём-то она не идёт ему наперекор.

Потом они ужинали. Это было совсем по-семейному. Они по очереди помогали Виктории есть и вытирали ей рот, когда она обляпывалась соусом. Стайлз со смехом рассказывал, как заставлял отца сидеть на диете, когда тот начал злоупотреблять фастфудом. А Дерек слышал в этом смехе затаённую боль. Они все трое были словно из одного клана раненых: потерявшие близких, но так и не смирившиеся с этим.

После отъезда Криса Дерек всё время прислушивался к Стайлзу. Он решил, что, если тот начнет дёргаться или нервничать хоть бы из-за какого-то элемента их «игры в семью», Дерек в тот же момент свернётся с миссией. И видит Бог, он сделает это, что бы потом ни устроила Виктория или ни сказал Крис. Дерек ни за что не станет принуждать Стайлза к чему-то неприемлемому для него.

Но пока выглядело так, словно Стайлза всё устраивает. Он даже руку не отдёрнул, когда Виктория заставила их соприкоснуться пальцами. Его пульс немного участился, но, скорее всего, от вполне понятного волнения из-за неловкости самого момента.

Дерек теперь не знал, что ему думать. Может, Виктория не просто так упорствует в своём желании их свести? Она же дьявольски умная женщина, стала бы она разыгрывать заведомо безнадёжную комбинацию?

После ужина Дерек забрал Викторию и пошёл с ней наверх — купать и укладывать. Стайлз остался убирать со стола и мыть посуду. Виктория уже в кровати, одетая в пижаму, крепко схватила Дерека за руку и ткнула в сторону спальни:

— Деек спать там.

— Я помню, Тори, — недовольно отозвался Дерек. — Спи давай.

Накрыл её одеялом, помедлил, всё-таки мягко тронул губами её лоб и вышел.

Стайлз сидел внизу на кухне и пил пиво. Дерек достал себе банку из холодильника и сел напротив.

— Никогда не думал, что мне понравится возиться с ребёнком, — вдруг признался Стайлз. — Всегда считал, что дети — это кошмар.

Дерек только хмыкнул. Вот Виктория — это реально кошмар. А остальные дети — просто дети.

— У тебя хорошо получается, — не стал озвучивать свои размышления Дерек.

— Чем завтра займёмся?

— Не знаю. Можем съездить куда-нибудь. Куда ты хотел поехать в отпуск?

— В Монтерей. На рыбалку, — отчего-то смутился Стайлз.

— Именно в Монтерей? Отсюда пара часов до Тахо.

— Тахо отлично! — с неожиданным энтузиазмом согласился Стайлз. — Тебе нравится рыбалка?

— Не знаю. Никогда не пробовал. Но готов попробовать.

— Здорово! — явно обрадовался Стайлз. — Завтра купим удочки и поедем на Тахо. Буду учить тебя рыбачить, мой хмурый волк!

Если всё так будет идти и дальше, Дерек никогда не излечится от своей болезни под названием «Стайлз».

Стайлз пошёл в душ первым, и Дерек, вернувшийся из ванной, надеялся, что тот уже спит. Но услышал его слишком торопливый для спящего человека пульс.

Дерек лёг на спину на свободную часть постели и накрылся одеялом. Кровать была довольно большой, им не приходилось в ней тесниться. Но всё равно прямо сейчас Стайлз был слишком близко — со своим запахом, неровным взволнованным дыханием, тёплый, с россыпью родинок на гладкой коже. Сладкий и желанный. Волк внутри беспокоился, рвался наружу, стремился наконец-то взять своё. Дерек пытался успокоить его и справлялся с этим с трудом, как в ночь полнолуния. Хотя до него оставалось ещё дней десять.

— Дерек, — вдруг подал голос Стайлз. — А ты когда-нибудь спал с парнями? Я имею в виду секс, — неловко уточнил он.

Вопрос был ниже пояса. «Зачем ты вообще говоришь на эту тему Стайлз? Почему ты не понимаешь, насколько рискуешь сейчас?» — думал Дерек.

— Да, — честно ответил он. — Спал. — Сердце у Стайлза явно пропустило удар. — А ты? — спросил Дерек.

— Нет, никогда.

Чёрт.

— Но я не отказался бы попробовать, — вдруг добавил Стайлз. — Ну знаешь, когда кто-то тебе нравится настолько, что пол не очень-то и важен.

К концу фразы пульс Стайлза уже оглушал — так громко и часто билось его сердце.

— Есть кто-то на примете? — спросил Дерек. Может, у них просто вечер откровений? И Стайлз решил поделиться чем-то наболевшим? Они никогда не обсуждали личную жизнь друг друга. Дерек подозревал, что Стайлз не говорит об этом, потому что и так считает, что слишком открыт перед ним — раз тот слышит и чувствует его. И что мог бы ответить Дерек, если бы Стайлз поинтересовался его личной жизнью? Врать было бы недостойно, сказать правду — невозможно.

— Это сложно, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Я не знаю, нравлюсь ли сам этому человеку. Ну, в таком смысле.

Это же о нём, о Дереке? Или нет? Сердце Дерека тяжко бухало в груди.

— Ты мог бы спросить.

— А если это всё испортит? То, что уже есть?

Стайлз говорил сейчас теми же самыми словами. Как отражение, честное слово. Чёртова Виктория, втянувшая их во всё это!

Дерек решился. Выпростал руку из-под одеяла и протянул её, безошибочно нащупав прохладные пальцы Стайлза. Ждал, что тот дёрнется в сторону, но Стайлз вцепился в руку Дерека своей. И всё, Дерек больше не мог. Перетёк следом за своей рукой, навис над Стайлзом, осторожно наклонился и тронул губами его губы. Они дрогнули и раскрылись, позволяя. Ошибки быть не могло: в запахе Стайлза пробивались явные ноты возбуждения.

«Мне это снится», — успел подумать Дерек. А они уже жарко и голодно целовались, пока Дерек пытался вытащить застрявшее между ними одеяло и добраться до Стайлза, почувствовать его всем телом.

Наконец Дереку удалось отбросить одеяло и навалиться на Стайлза целиком. Волк внутри бился от чистого яростного восторга, от ощущения податливого желанного тела под Дереком. Всё ещё мешала дурацкая пижама, но её в два счёта удалось содрать.

— Дерек, чёрт, я сейчас... — заполошно пробормотал Стайлз, когда они вцепились друг в друга полностью обнажённые, без единой глупой человеческой тряпки между ними.

Наверное, надо было сделать это не так. Более основательно, потянуть удовольствие. В конце концов, альфа Дерек или кто?

Но от Стайлза так пахло возбуждением, что крышу сносило напрочь. Дерек держал в сознании только одно — он не может позволить себе овладеть Стайлзом. У того нет опыта, нужна подготовка. Но кончить они могут прямо сейчас. Вместе.

Дерек просунул руку между их телами, чтобы помочь и Стайлзу, и себе. Хотя подозревал, что лично ему хватит их жадных поцелуев и ощущения голого горячего Стайлза под ним.

Стайлз не выдержал раньше, Дерек сорвался следом. Между ними было мокро, они пропитывались запахами друг друга. Если бы это было во власти Дерека, он пометил бы Стайлза везде, а напоследок накачал бы своей спермой, чтобы ни один волк не усомнился даже, кому именно принадлежит этот человек.

Но Дерек всё-таки не дикий. Не настолько. Он не станет такого делать. По крайней мере, не в первую же их совместную ночь.

— Боже, как хорошо! — удовлетворённо выдохнул Стайлз, всё ещё крепко прижимая к себе Дерека. И тут же встревожился: — Что-то не так?

Дерек сам не заметил, как приподнялся и замер в напряжённой позе: издалека доносился вой Айзека.

— Периметр нарушен.

— Что? — не сразу понял Стайлз. — Чёрт!

Они оба вскочили с кровати, торопливо натягивая одежду.

— Сколько у нас времени?

Дерек услышал нарастающий шум вертолётных винтов.

— Полторы минуты. Завожу машину.

— Заберу Викторию, — сказал Стайлз.

Через минуту Стайлз с Викторией на руках уже запрыгивал на заднее сиденье джипа, на котором они приехали из Сакраменто.

Пока Стайлз пристегивал Викторию к детскому креслу, которое они установили за водительским сиденьем, Дерек уже вовсю гнал, пытаясь на ходу дозвониться до Криса.

Связь не работала — похоже, каким-то образом её блокировали.

Из вертолёта обстреляли дом, и тот вспыхнул как спичка.

— Чёрт, — расстроился Стайлз. — Как они нас нашли?

— Кто-то слил информацию? — предположил Дерек самое очевидное.

— Дя, — подала сзади голос Виктория.

Расспросить, что именно ей известно, уже не удалось. Вертолёт стремительно настигал машину: яркий свет прожектора неумолимо преследовал их. С вертолёта их обстреливали точечными выстрелами, но стреляли в те моменты, когда Дерек пытался свернуть в сторону с дороги.

— Они гонят нас на мост, — сказал Дерек. Скорее всего, мост будет перекрыт. — Хотят взять живыми?

— Там же водохранилище? И глубоко? Можем попробовать спрыгнуть с моста и уйти по воде.

Идея Стайлза отдавала абсолютным безумием. Но всё же это лучше, чем подставиться под прямое попадание снаряда в машину при попытке свернуть с дороги — так они точно не выживут.

Дерек прибавил газу и уже не отклонялся с дороги. Вертолёт летел следом и больше не пытался их обстреливать. Беспокоила мысль, что с Айзеком и Бойдом? Смогли ли они предупредить Криса?

На всей скорости они влетели на мост. На другой стороне в свете фар нескольких джипов выстроились с десяток вооружённых людей.

Дерек, не сбавляя скорости, повернул к краю моста, рассчитывая, что им сразу удастся пробить ограждение. На вертолёте, похоже, раскусили их манёвр и начали стрелять по пути следования джипа. От этого его только раскрутило вокруг оси и занесло. Дерек попытался выровнять машину, но с вертолёта выстрелили ещё раз, пытаясь остановить их. Дерек газанул, выкручивая руль в сторону реки, и машина, ударившись боком о полуразрушенное ограждение, вылетела с моста и рухнула в воду.

Так хорошо всё шло! Это был просто идеальный день: Дерек перестал упрямиться и позволил Виктории делать всё, что она захочет. И к ужину она уже не сомневалась, что выиграла эту партию: она получит свою идеальную семью, которой останется только наслаждаться. Дерек, наконец, разул глаза. Значит, они со Стайлзом переспят — сегодня или завтра, не так важно. Переспят и никуда уже друг от друга не денутся — смешные, влюблённые друг в друга чуть ли не до беспамятства мальчики.

И вся эта красиво выстроенная история рухнула, когда Стайлз посреди ночи вытащил её из постели и понесся вместе с ней, прыгая через ступеньку, вниз.

Вот они уже едут на полной скорости, а вертолёт сзади взрывает их дом. Их, чёрт возьми, дом! Где они были так близки к счастью. А, значит, и к снятию этого нелепого проклятия. И что дальше?

Виктория чуть не заплакала от бессильного разочарования. Но тут Дерек упомянул про крысу в агентстве, и слёзы сами собой кончились: это была только её ошибка. Она же знала. И смогла бы объяснить Крису, чтобы он понял. Но слишком увлеклась локальной войной со своим приёмным сыном и его парнем.

А потом они падали в неровном свете прожектора вертолёта, и это было по-настоящему страшно. Виктория вцепилась в ремни, которыми была пристегнута к креслу. От удара об воду перед Дереком выскочила подушка безопасности. Тот порвал её когтями.

Машина начала тонуть; в отверстия, оставшиеся от выстрелов, с шумом заливалась вода.

Стайлз быстро отстегнул Викторию, дёрнулся было к ней, намереваясь взять на руки, и сдавленно сказал:

— Кажется, я застрял.

Виктория сквозь натекавшую внутрь салона воду пыталась разглядеть, что случилось. Похоже, при ударе об ограждение дверь вдавило вовнутрь так, что ногу Стайлза зажало между ней и сиденьем.

Дерек дотянулся до Стайлза, пытаясь помочь ему освободится. Он надавил на дверь, чтобы выправить её обратно. Но в тесном пространстве ему не хватило для этого места — так он рисковал ещё сильнее повредить ногу Стайлза.

Вода залила уже две трети салона. Виктория вскарабкалась с ногами на кресло.

Дерек, уже весь мокрый, выпрямился и, явно пытаясь решить, что делать дальше, перевёл взгляд со Стайлза на Викторию.

Господи, нет! — она вдруг с ужасом поняла, что Дерек не сможет противостоять инстинкту — сначала спасать ребёнка, даже если ребёнок на самом деле взрослая женщина. Пока Дерек доплывёт с ней до берега и вернётся... Будет слишком поздно.

— Виктория, сюда, — отрывисто приказал Дерек, схватил её и перетащил с заднего сиденья к себе.

— Папа! — в подступающей панике закричала Виктория и потянулась к Стайлзу. Тот отчаянно помотал головой: «Иди с Дереком».

Дерек действительно собирается оставить Стайлза в машине и спасать Викторию?!

— Виктория! — прикрикнул Дерек, крепко прижал её к себе, пересел с водительского сиденья на пассажирское и потянулся к ручке двери: — Приготовьтесь, я открываю.

— Папа! — забилась в его руках Виктория.

У неё перед глазами явственно встала другая авария — в которой она выжила, а её родители нет. Наверное, они тоже что-то такое сделали, чтобы Виктория осталась жива. А ей из-за этого теперь так больно, больно, больно. И не перестает болеть. Она не допустит этого снова. Потерять Стайлза, потерять Дерека — которого она точно потеряет, если Стайлз погибнет. Ни за что!

— Закрой рот! — зарычал на неё Дерек. — Или ты захлебнёшься!

— Папа!!! — упрямо кричала она и тянула руки к Стайлзу. А тот смотрел на неё большими растерянными глазами.

Она не позволит погибнуть никому из своих родителей. Она обязана их спасти. Она сможет.

Она тянулась изо всех сил к Стайлзу, чтобы Дерек не посмел оставить его в машине. В этот момент откуда-то словно ударило белым светом, на мгновение стало почти нестерпимо больно в районе бёдер и в плечах: на её увеличившемся теле разорвалась пижама.

И всем своим, немаленьким уже, весом она, совершенно голая, оказалась сидящей на коленях у Дерека.

— Охренеть! — послышался восторженный возглас Стайлза. — Детка, у тебя получилось!

— Плыть сможешь? — спросил Дерек.

Она кивнула.

— Наберите воздуха. Открываю, — скомандовал Дерек и с заметным усилием распахнул дверь. Вода хлынула внутрь, сразу заполняя оставшееся пространство салона.

Дерек вытолкнул наружу Викторию и выбрался следом. Подплыл к двери Стайлза и с силой дёрнул. Какое счастье, что он был оборотнем и альфой! Он практически оторвал дверь, и Стайлз вывалился из машины. Они поплыли к поверхности, преследуемые светом прожектора и шумом вертолётных винтов, доносящимся сквозь толщу воды.

С вертолёта начали стрелять. Возможно, Дюкалион отменил приказ брать их живыми. Или они поняли, что упускают беглецов. Дерек отклонился в сторону, явно стараясь увести их из зоны обстрела. Трассирующие пули входили в воду одна за другой. В неровном свете Виктория увидела, как как одна из пуль чиркнула его по плечу.

Послышалось несколько одиночных выстрелов — в воде было не определить откуда, — и раздался взрыв. На мгновение вода посветлела как днём, а потом разом стало темно. По ним больше никто не стрелял. Они вынырнули на поверхность, на берегу горел упавший вертолёт.

Дерек настойчиво поддерживал Стайлза, когда они выбирались на берег — похоже, тот всё-таки повредил ногу в машине, и ему было больно. Дерек слышал это по сорванному дыханию и по попыткам Стайлза глушить стоны, когда тот опирался на больную ногу.

Виктория вышла из воды следом за ними. В отблесках горящего вертолёта она выглядела как богиня войны — бритоголовая, голая, царственная. Пугающая.

«Кажется, у нас получилось!» — дошло вдруг до Дерека. Виктория вернулась в свой возраст. И всё, что им осталось — это уйти от возможной погони: на мосту явно происходила спешная передислокация. Дерек даже отсюда слышал короткие команды и беготню. Джипы, заполненные людьми, один за другим выезжали с моста в их сторону.

Впрочем, найти их в темноте и без собак практически не было шансов, даже если они уходили бы пешком.

— Едут за нами, — с усмешкой констатировал Дерек.

— Чего мы ждём? — спросила Виктория.

— Транспорт, — ухмыльнулся Дерек. Он слышал, как сверху по насыпи к ним спускается Айзек.

Тот вынырнул из темноты, неожиданно для Виктории и Стайлза, но не для Дерека. Оглядел всех троих и сказал:

— Машина наверху. Все целы? — и безошибочно упёрся взглядом в больную ногу Стайлза. — Помощь нужна?

Стайлз упрямо помотал головой, но Айзек с Дереком, игнорируя его попытки проявить самостоятельность, почти подняли его по глинистому склону. Виктория от них не отставала.

Наверху стоял старый джип — тот самый, который они предварительно оставили в паре миль от дома, как раз на такой случай.

Айзек достал оттуда рубашку и штаны — скорее всего, делился своими запасными вещами — и протянул Виктории. И то и другое оказалось ей велико, пришлось подвернуть штанины и рукава. Зато Стайлз явно сразу успокоился: до этого он так откровенно пытался не смотреть на голую Викторию, что это было даже забавно.

Издалека приближался шум моторов джипов, выехавших за ними: после моста им пришлось пару миль проехать в объезд, но скоро они будут здесь.

— Быстро в машину, — приказал Дерек. — Они близко. Виктория вперёд. Айзек со Стайлзом. Посмотришь его ногу.

Айзек молча кивнул и поддержал Стайлза, пока тот неуклюже забирался на заднее сиденье джипа.

Как только все оказались внутри, Дерек резко тронулся с места.

— Где Бойд?

— Это он снял вертолёт. И должен был отправиться к Крису. Мы договорились встретиться в миле от Эйкерса, — доложил Айзек.

Дерек в зеркале заднего вида увидел, что сидящий боком Стайлз побледнел и прикусил губу.

— Что с ногой? — спросил Дерек, быстро оглянувшись: раненая нога Стайлза лежала на коленях у Айзека, а тот ощупывал её пальцами.

— Небольшое растяжение. Я справлюсь.

Сердцебиение Стайлза становилось спокойнее.

— Почти не болит. Спасибо, Айзек, — через некоторое время сказал Стайлз. — Ты мог бы открыть клинику. С такими способностями.

Айзек через зеркало заднего вида бросил насмешливый взгляд на Дерека. Конечно, его беты знали, как Дерек с ума сходит по Стайлзу: такое не скрыть, как ни старайся. Но и не комментировали — Дерек надеялся, что из уважения к альфе. Впрочем, если бы они посмели, он им бы что-нибудь сломал. Исключительно в воспитательных целях.

— Мог бы, — ехидно сказал Айзек. — Но это работает только для своих. Для стаи. Или для семьи.

Вот засранец!

Пульс Стайлза снова ускорился. Тот явно всё понял: они с Дереком переспали только сегодня, но Айзек латает его далеко не в первый раз. Если Стайлз сейчас спросит, какого чёрта Дерек всё это время молчал, это точно будет лишним. Никаких личных разборок перед Айзеком и Викторией! Эти две вредные задницы непременно ему припомнят. Особенно Виктория.

— Почему ты вырывалась в машине? — спросил Дерек у Виктории, чтобы увести разговор в сторону. Да и ответ был ему важен.

— Я решила, что ты собираешься оставить Стайлза в машине, — ответила она.

— Серьёзно?! — Дерек даже посмотрел на неё. В этот момент джип колесом попал на какую-то кочку и вильнул так, что спешно пришлось его выравнивать.

— А что я должна была думать? — возмутилась Виктория. — Ты со мной на руках собрался выйти из машины.

— Я точно так же открыл бы Стайлзу дверь и всплыл потом с тобой.

— Зато снялось проклятие, — примирительно сказал Стайлз. — Всё к лучшему.

— Вот именно, — буркнула Виктория, похоже, даже смутившись, что неверно истолковала намерения Дерека.

— Мы бы ждали этого момента до второго пришествия, — не удержался от шпильки Дерек. — Какие шансы, что за неделю с кем-то из нас случилось бы что-то серьёзное?

— Только не говори мне, что ты был бы против пожить так ещё неделю! — парировала Виктория. — Или Стайлз бы возражал? Стайлз, скажи? — тут же обратилась она к нему.

Чёрт. Когда Дерек наконец научится не пикироваться с ней? Почему он постоянно забывает, что любой их спор она так или иначе сумеет повернуть в нужную ей сторону?

— Я бы не возражал, миссис Арджент, — послушно ответил Стайлз. А его пульс практически грохотал в ушах Дерека. И Айзек слышал это тоже. Да чтоб их всех! Когда они наконец доедут до точки сбора с Крисом?

— Зови меня Виктория, — неожиданно мягко сказала та, повернувшись к Стайлзу. — Боюсь, ты слишком много обо мне теперь знаешь, чтобы называть меня миссис. И потом, — она протянула ему руку, — мы же теперь семья.

Дерек не слышал в её интонации никакого двойного подтекста — она не пыталась уязвить его, опять топчась по больным точкам. Виктория говорила искренне. Но почему-то это всё равно его бесило. Может быть, потому, что она снова пыталась опередить его?

Стайлз предсказуемо смутился, но пожал ей руку и с неловкостью пробормотал:

— Я буду очень скучать по детке.

— И я, — мечтательно сказала Виктория. — Буду очень скучать по своим родителям.

Дерек ни за что не признался бы в этом вслух, но он тоже будет скучать по этой миссии: и по несносной Виктории-Эдди, и по их маленькой ненормальной семье.

Им дали отпуск. Неужели?!

— Парни, с вас достаточно, — после быстрого обмена новостями сказал Крис при встрече. — Дальше мы сами. У вас есть неделя. — А когда Дерек и Стайлз скептически переглянулись после этих слов, Крис рассмеялся и поднял вверх правую руку: — Клянусь, в этот раз вас никто не будет дёргать. Можете даже сдать мне коммуникаторы.

И вот Стайлз с Дереком вдвоём, босые и грязные как черти, без запасной одежды, без какого-либо плана ехали на раздолбанном джипе по сорок девятой на юг. И Стайлз мучался кучей незаданных вопросов.

— Я так и не понял, а кто крыса? — озвучил он самый безопасный из них.

— Виктория подозревает Дэлера, — ответил Дерек. А Стайлз с трудом вспомнил парня, который работал у них в офисе, кажется, сисадмином. Они с ним пересекались-то всего пару раз.

— Его не проверили, когда брали? — удивился Стайлз.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Дерек. — В любом случае, сейчас проверят.

Безопасные вопросы на этом кончились. Стайлз помолчал, набираясь решительности. Хотя знал, что не слишком поможет: Дерек всё равно сейчас слышит его быстро бьющийся пульс.

Они даже не поговорили — после всего, что случилось между ними. Теперь они с Дереком вместе? Или это было из серии: «что случилось на миссии, там и остается?»

— А куда мы едем? — спросил Стайлз.

— Я как раз хотел обсудить это с тобой, — отчего-то смутился Дерек. — Может, съездим в Лас-Вегас?

— Ты соскучился по рулетке? — рассмеялся от неожиданности Стайлз. — Или по игровым автоматам?

— Выходи за меня, — не отрывая взгляда от дороги, сказал вдруг Дерек.

— Что? — растерялся Стайлз.

— Давай съездим в Лас-Вегас и поженимся.

— Господи, Дерек! — сходу не смог найтись с внятным ответом Стайлз. Мысли лихорадочно мелькали в голове. Слишком быстро и неожиданно. Но только из-за этого он же не скажет Дереку «нет»? И потом, они успели пожить как семья; у них даже есть обручальные кольца! Стайлз наконец-то взял себя в руки и не без ехидства уточнил: — Я правильно понимаю, ты делаешь мне предложение, когда мы оба воняем и грязные, как свиньи?

— Я потом помоюсь, надену костюм, встану на колени... — перечислил Дерек. И без всякого перехода, с волнением, которое Стайлз находил невыносимо очаровательным, спросил: — Так ты выйдешь за меня?

— Куда я денусь, мой хмурый волк, — вздохнул Стайлз. — В огонь и в воду… — и прижал ладонь к груди: туда, где билось сердце.

В ответ Дерек ослепительно ему улыбнулся. Пожалуй, такой солнечной, такой счастливой улыбки Стайлз не видел у него никогда.

Кажется, ему всё-таки выпала козырная карта. Им обоим. Хотя они даже не доехали до Лас-Вегаса...


End file.
